Of Sinners and Redemptions
by Helis
Summary: They shared the same sad past, each having their own secrets and pain that stuck them together.But when one reaches for the light will the other fall into darkness? Or will she be his salvation or forever abandon him. M for Sexual contacts in later chaps
1. Prologue

_Disclaimers : I do not own Ragnarok Online_

:+:Of Sinners and Redemption:+:

Prologue

She was always smiling, she had every reason to. She was just like every 9 year old girl in the whole world. She was not rich, nor was she poor, she did not possess the finest silk in the land, but she had a beautiful cotton dress her mother sewed for her. She had a head of messy red curls, too young to bother caring for them, they were always caked in mud from playing and frizzy from her absence of care. Her eyes were a vision of beauty. Bright emerald, her mother would always tell her she mistook her eyes for jewels. But she would also scold her for never taking better care of her hair. Thus cutting them to a more suitable length.

She was an only child, but a happy one. Why would she not be? Her childhood was nothing but bliss, everyday a new thing would be thought by her parents. Of life,of love, of trust. Like every girl her age, she would always play with the other children. She had a best friend, her neighbor. But unlike girls her age that would flock around with the same gender, her best friend was a boy. He was 2 summers her elder. But he was the brother she never had. They were inseparable since he moved beside her small cottage 3 years ago. They were so close, the parents eventually ceased calling them by individuals, but as partners. Everywhere she was, he would be. If she fell into the mud, he would too carry a patch of mud stains when he walked through his door.

She had always wondered, why both her hair and eyes never matched her parents. They both had brown hair and hazel eyes. Why not she? Her best friend had his fathers hair and mother's eyes. But she had non. When questioned her parents would merely smile and hug her, claiming that it doesn't matter how she looked like, and that they loved her the same.

Everyone called her Nova. But her parents had named her other wise, but she being the simple girl she was, never told everyone else her full name, that was only used by her mother when in raged.

"NOVEMBER ANNABELLA TERRA YOU COME HERE AND CLEAN THIS MESS RIGHT NOW!!!"

Nova cringed as she heard the sheik from the house, her best friend, stiffed a laugh as he watched her glancing back at him. Apparently her mother had found the broken vase.

"Better get going now, November wouldnt want you mother to get upset now?"

Nova glanced at her best friend, she knew that he loved teasing her about her full name. An overly sweet smile crept across her chubby face.

"I will, Lucas Amadues Constantine, you better get home to Aunt flo before she finds the broken broom the in the closet."

Lucas face turned beet red. Apparently both their parents had a knack of naming their child a weird and long name.

"Its Luke you dumbie!! And Go away you stupid little girl! Before you spread your cooties to me!!"

"FINE then! GIRLY FACE"

"TOMBOY!!"

"BIG MOUTH!!"

"BROOM HAIR"

Her life was so simple, she ran in crying to her mother. Forgetting the abandoned vase her mother would sooth her, telling her that he only said that because he liked her. She would cry, as all little girls would. There were ups and downs, but she was always happy.

She thought her world was perfect. Just like the sun.

If only things would have stayed the same.

She had begun having nightmares. 

Terrible nightmares; each and every one of them the same thing. It was like a broken record player playing the same images over and over and over again. She would be sitting at her arm chair in the living room, waiting for her parents to come home from a mission that they were given. They both wore armor when they went out for missions. Nova had tried to fit on her mothers, but they were incredibly heavy.

In her dreams they took longer to come home. She would wait for what seemed like forever, and when finally came a knock on the door, she would gleefully answer it, expecting to see her mother and father. But only to see a huge goat like demon. He had large red eyes and held a long stick edged with a huge blade. There was always blood dripping down from it. It came, with its teeth bearing, and presented her her parents, only without their bodies. Disembodied heads grabbed by their hairs, faces with looks of pure terror.

She would always wake up screaming.

Nova begged her parents not to go on this mission. She cried and threw tantrums; she did everything she could think off. But they had dismissed her telling her that it was important. She had wondered was it more important then her recurring nightmares.

That night her parents did not come home. Nor did they ever do.

A man in heavy armor knocked on her door 2 days later, along with a man with white clothes. They were not the goat monster, but they might as well been for the 9 year old child. Her parents had died, both killed in the line of duty while battling the goat demon Baphomet. She did not tell the man in white about her dreams, he was like a priest. But he wore strange and different garments. He told her he was going to bring her to another place. A place where she could live with other children who had also lost their mommies and daddies.

She did not want to go. She was almost taken away, thank god for Luke's parents.

They took her in, though there were no official documents filed. They brought her tear stained face and dirty matty hair into their beautiful home. She later went to the ceremony where her mother and father were buried. She could not see them, they were covered in a white cloth and buried in a white coffin. Luke squeezed her shoulders tight, she still had Luke.

Thank god for Luke.

Thank god for Aunt Flo and Uncle Terrance.

She cried her heart out then, for she did not truly understand the reason why her parents had to go to heaven. She knew that they would never come home. She knew that mommy would never scold her for her messy hair. She knew that daddy would never give her another piggy back ride. She knew that she lost her family.

"From the ashes will rise, a new born power, courage is not fearing to die, but to move on after another's death."

Nova never did forget those words.

She was determined to move on, a smile always on her face. After all, she still had a family. Aunt Flo and Uncle Terrance loved her as their own. She had her own room in the small cottage that was their home. She kept her room clean, and cleaned Luke's room when it got messy, Luke said he wanted to be a magician, so Nova wanted to be one as well.

They trained together as novices, each holding their backpacks behind them, poking small creatures and gathering resources. Against all odds, Nova felt better as time went by, her heart ached when she visited her parent's grave every week. But with Luke at her side she pulled through. She was becoming happy once more; her life was becoming normal once again. There were no more nightmares, no more dreams of phantoms riding on horses or goat like demons.

How she wished that her life would remain that simple.

Unfortunately god had plans for her, her nightmares returned.

But this time, it was about Uncle Terrance and Aunt Flo. It was happening all over again, but this time, she dreamt of masked figures, dressed in black. Killing them, cutting through their flesh. Piercing their organs with blades so sharp.

Nova had not slept for the next 6 nights. Her eyes were wide and haunted, she did not dare tell Luke nor did she breath a word to his parents. She hoped that if she did not sleep, did not dream of it, did not breathe a word to anyone else but to herself. The nightmare would not come true. She hoped and hoped and hoped. 

On the 7th day of her dream, Nova was somehow calmer. She had convinced herself that nothing would go wrong. Nothing at all

She visited her parent's graves, giving them fresh flowers and replacing the old ones. She bought groceries and even fed a baby lunatic on her way home. Luke had stayed home that day; he had asthma, so it did him no justice to go out in the weather condition in Prontera that day.

She stopped when she saw a figure lying under a shady tree, her curiosity got the best of her as she edged closer to the lying figure. It was a wizard; he did not look old, maybe in his late 20's. He was wearing a funny bamboo hat and biting on a leaf. A head of shiny blonde hair was poking out of the hat; his eyes were closed when ova approached him.

"Mister aren't you hot in those thick robes?"

The wizard opened his eyes lazily, he had green eyes. Like hers. A lazy smile slowly came to his face, he was very beautiful. Nova offered him an apple, which he took gratefully.

"Thank you child, and yes I am very hot in these robes, but being a man of my class I shall wear them in rain or in shine, you're a very pretty girl. I have a son about your age."

An innocent girl she is, she never thought there were bad people in the world. Silly girl, but she was after all only a child.

"My friend wants to be a wizard. Can you show him some tricks? I'm sure he'll love it."

"Boy you're a straight forward one are you?"

Nova blushed, it was true that it wasn't her place to ask a total stranger to do something for her after only shortly meeting him. The wizard laughed a full laugh, ruffling her already messy hair with his large hands.

"Very well then missy, since you gave me this deliciously cooling apple on this very hot day, lead the way and I will try my best to show your friend my best tricks. Mind you I'm not a very good wizard."

Nova giggled as she stood up, helping the bigger man to his feet.

"May I know the name of this little missy?"

Nova giggled more

"Its Nova, I'm goanna be a magician too!"

"Oh really? Why so?"

Nova scratched her head, true her only reason of wanting to be a magician was because of Luke wanting to be one. Truthfully she never knew what she wanted to be.

"Because my best friends becoming one!"

The wizard laughed.

"You know, you shouldn't become something just because someone else is… you should become something you like…"

"I like helping people!" the little girl replied instantly her face brightening up. 

"Then I think you would make a fine acolyte."

"What's and acolyte?"

"Never mind child, you will find out sooner or later, come now, and show me this friend of yours. How old is she now?"

"No silly it's a HE!" Nova replied giggling more, her face scrunching up at the weird wizard.  
"Ah, interesting now… Is this your home?"

Without Nova noticing, they had reached her new home. Her old one had to be sold to cover the funeral cost. A knight and his friend bought the house with a good offer, they now lived in it. Nova nodded at the wizard, but noticed something different about his face. It had tightened up as soon as she stepped before her front door.

"What's wrong Mr. Wizard?"

"Is there anyone home?"

"Yes, there's Luke, Uncle Terrance, that's his dad and aunt Flo." Said Nova, holding up her fingers to count the trio.

The wizard closed his eyes, for a moment, Nova felt a surge of energy pass her and entering into the house, shortly after the wizard opened his eyes and kicked the door down.

"Stay here darling, and DON'T MOVE!"

Nova was shock at the change of his expression. He looked like a total different person when he told her to stay still. Why had he said that? A cold shiver ran down her spine as she heard a strong crash. 2 dark figures crashed out the window, running to the closest alley and disappearing into the shadows. The wizard came out shortly after holding Luke on his shoulders, Luke was screaming for the wizard to let him go. Tears ran down his cheeks freely. The wizard's hat was torn, but he had just entered the house moments ago. How could that happen to him so quickly?

Nova dropped her bag of groceries. Her nightmare had come true once again. And here she thought that she was safe. She thought that everything was over. This time, it struck her new parents. More importantly, it struck Luke's parents. The wizard would not allow her to enter the home, nor did he allow Luke to. He had called for the chivalry to investigate. On that day, both hers and Luke's life had changed forever.

He did not cry during the funeral of his parents, he was silent, his normally fair skin looked ghostly pale now. Nova never had the heart to ask him what had happen. But she knew that he was gripping a piece of black cloth. It had a symbol of some kind on it. She wondered whether did it have to do with the murder of his parents.

"I understand how you feel Luke..."

He slapped her hand away; Nova was shocked to see her best friend behaving like that.

"Its nothing." He muttered.

She knew it was something, because from that day onwards. He was never the kind and cheerful boy that he use to be. But a cold silent and distant person. Luke kept the house, only selling the furniture in it, he had moved into the master bed room while she moved into his old room. He never did spoke to her much, she had thought of leaving. But if she did then who would take care of him?

So she stayed.

And she prayed. That maybe someday, her Luke would come back to the way he was.

EnD of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimers : I still do not own Ragnarok Online ..

:+: Of Sinners and Redemptions:+:

Chapter 1 - 4 years later...

Nova crept out of her room quietly, her glaze slowly going through the small kitchen. The little girl of 9 was no more, her green eyes still kind, but tired in some ways. She was still a novice till this day, she was already more then qualified to change class, but she never had a clue on what to become, Luke had not gotten better from the ordeal of his parents murder. He had became sullen, ghostly quiet. He changed, from the carefree little boy she knew into a angst teenager.she did not pay heed to the small things he did that hurt her. He was 15 summers this year, but he looked somehow older. He still had an imagine of an awkward teenager, tall and lanky. He was a good shoulder taller then her now. And Nova was always the small petite one.

She had wept quite a lot this year, compared to the last 3, but she dint dare show it to her friend. She wept when he knocked the scissors off her hands when she was trying to trim his overly long hair. They had promised once that they would become wizards together, but one day he came home not wearing his novice uniform, but a uniform of a thief. Rosetta cried in silent for 2 days, she felt it was her fault, if she had warned them about her premonition earlier they would have been alive… and Luke would be a magician. Not a thief whom steal for a living. But she did not question him. She never did. She was always afraid to lose the last thing in her life, afraid if he went away she would go insane, at least with him present she felt a certain security.

He had yelled at her once, something about the difference of their parents dying. Hers were killed by a mindless beast, and she did not witness the slaughter happening. While his were assassinated, right in front of his eyes. If it were not for the wizard that came in time, he would have gone along with them. Sometimes Nova would wonder whether Luke wanted to join his parents. Instead of staying behind in this world and looking after her.

Nova paid no rent, but she was the house cleaner, cleaning and washing Luke's clothes and making them meals. Not that Luke would eat them all the time. Nova had already learned a long time ago to preserve Luke's food, for he is never home in time for most of the meals.

They lived a simple life, but money was important. Nova eventually accepted that Luke had become a thief to fend for them both, he did give her money every week to buy food, but only enough. Her cotton shirt worn out ages ago, clean but old. With many patches stitched up by her clumsy stitching.

Alas she never complained. Deep down inside, she could never imagine how her life would be like without Luke to help her. He was her rock, and through those sullen and quiet eyes he really did care for her. Although she had not seen the spark that was lost 3 years ago in his cold blue eyes.

The fridge was empty once again, 2 loaf of bread lay in the back of the fridge, along with one last piece of cheese. Nova gently smelt the bread and cheese to ensure it was edible, then silently toasting the bread and cutting it in half after putting the last piece of cheese. She sliced the bread oddly, leaving one piece slightly larger then the other. She knew that Luke needed more food then she did. Taking a plastic foil she gently wrapped his piece and setting it on the table. Leaving a small note reminding him that they were out of food and she needed some money for shopping. Luke slept like a rock, there was no use trying to wake him unless the house was burning down.

Her hair was longer, but she hated it. She dint dare cut it, so instead jammed her thick red curls into a bun when she went out. She was afraid that her hair would scare people away with its frizziness. 2 long and wavy red strips of hair framed her heart shaped face, already developing, loosing its baby fat from lack of food. A tint of cheekbone already starting to show through the pale face.

She would had looked older if not for her skinny undeveloped body, her chest was as flat as a board. But she dint bother with these things. Because it was already embarrassing enough telling Luke the reason why she needed more money since her blood came. She had learned about it from the flower lady about it. She was a kind old lady that would always invite Nova over her house for tea. She had even given Nova free flowers for both her and Luke's parents. Sadly she had passed away a summer ago. Nova had not cry, because she had dreams of an angel taking her to a light for 7 days. She had died in her sleep, a peaceful death. But it had put to an end to the flowers, and Nova had to travel just outside Prontera every week to pick new ones.

Today was another day of picking flowers, after scribbling the note Nova crept out of the house, her novice bag bouncing slightly on her back. She had noted that would need new clothes soon. Her clothes were getting too torn to be mended, she cringed slightly of the thought of asking Luke for more money, true he never did say anything when he gave her money, but it was just the feeling of helplessness that killed her. They had yet to find a person to live with them, no luck of renting out a cursed room in their house.

The fields of Prontera was a perfect to pick flowers, Nova knew where the best flowers were at. Although it was always tricky to get to the small pond and they were wild rockers and goblins there she would still risk it to get the beautiful colorful plants for her parents.

Nova exhaled sharply as she realized she had passed the same tree for the 5th time. Panic started setting in her mind. 'Oh my gosh… please don't let me be lost…' the thoughts jumped in her mind like frantic rabbits. She knew that she was in a dangerous part of the map, there were known sightings of goblins in the region, and she was not strong enough to defend herself.

She cursed as she tripped over a branch, scraping on her knees, blood came tickling out of her wound as she winched in pain. She had no more potions and had forgotten to stock up. Panic ran through her as a rustling sound came from behind, she immediately jumped to her feet, turning back she let out a small yelp, 'a goblin mask' it was a goblin, its head mask was poking out of the bush right behind her! The evil sneer was staring back at her like daggers, Nova was sure she was going to die now, but something deep inside her would not allow her to give up now. No, she could not die now, she had too many things to do, she had to see the world and make her promise! To make Luke smile, no matter what.

Somehow her memory re winded to the fond day 4 years ago when they buried an old steel box under the large oak tree right outside Prontera city, the box of I.O.U's and letters they wrote to each other 4 years ago. Promising to open them in 12 years at the stroke of midnight, on the day where the lunar eclipse hit the earth. 8 more years, and she would be able to dig it up, she wondered whether Luke would have forgotten all about it.

Panic ran through Nova, she realized that the goblin was stuck to the bush, god knows how the little creature could get trap in those vines. Without another thought Nova turned tail and ran as fast as she could at the opposite direction. Her arms pumped at her side and her legs burned, her breathe was quick. She could hear her own heart beat in her ears, blood was rushing everywhere. She could not tell where she was going but she had to get away from the goblin. She turned back to see that nothing was there, doing so she tripped once again falling face first into water.

"HELP! I CANT SWIM!" she spluttered out, she was going to drown, she could see the flowers before, there were so close too... Nova was coughing and trashing about, her hands were sore and her feet too, just when she thought it was all over when a soft soothing voice diverted her attention, the voice somehow had calmed her frantic nerves and she had stopped trashing around. The voice was so pure. She could have just died and went to heaven but dint care.

He was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on; he had soft blue eyes and golden blonde hair like the sun. She thought she had woken up in heaven.

"Ar…are you an angel?" Nova asked, her voice shaking in fear and awe.

The angel smiled, placing a hand on her forehead, causing her to blush. A warm feeling suddenly entered her body, all the pain in her legs and hands slowly melted away, she felt calm, serene, forgetting about all the pain she had in her life for that short moment before being tugged back into reality. Nova coughed hard as water came out, apparently she had swallowed a few mouth full of them.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you just now." The angel apparently was not an angel, just a boy with a face like one, an acolyte he was, with long skin colored robe till his ankle and a boy's cap neatly placed onto his shaggy blond hair. he chuckled softly as Nova blushed deepened, in her state of confusion she had mistook him for something that did not exist in this world.

"Frightened me...? Why would something so beautiful like you frighten me..?" Nova asked, her eyes wide. When her hands shot back towards her mouth, closing them once again, she still had the knack of speaking whatever that would pop in her mind when she was disoriented or embarrassed. The acolyte chuckled more as he got her onto her legs.

"I was wearing the goblin mask and got stuck in a bush so it seemed that you saw a goblin..."

Nova hung her head, staring at the ground, not daring to look the boy in the eye. She was silly enough to mistake a boy for a goblin, and such a beautiful one... She was ashamed that she would panic so quickly. How could she be a higher ranking job then she is know if she was such a coward?

"Its Ok, i would had ran if i saw a goblin if i were a novice, nothing to be ashamed of, now did I hurt you?"

Nova shook her head, her eyes still on the ground. She was still embarrassed

"You were here for the rainbow lilies right?"

With those words her head jerked upwards, only to see a whole bunch in his hands, in front of her face. Was he here to pick them too?

"How'd you-?"

Rosetta was cut off when he handed her a bunch of them.

"I saw you plenty of times in the cemetery beside Prontera church with those flowers…who are they for?" he asked pleasantly. His voice was deep and throaty, but at the same time calming, he had a nice smile that made her feel safe. She wished Luke would smile like that.

"My parents… they died when I was 9..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that, my mother passed away when i was 2, so I dint really get the chance to know her, so its just me and my dad."

Nova was half shocked to hear that his mother too had passed on, after all this while she thought that she was the only person besides Luke to have such bad problems, it shamed her to not think that everyone else out there too carry a burden of some sort, let it be a deceased parent or poverty, maybe even both or more.

"I'm sorry I was being rude. My name is Gabriel, 15 this year. And you are?"

"Gabriel like the angel? No wonder you look like one!"

Nova regretted it again and shot her hands towards her mouth, Gabriel merely laughed.

"Naw, its ok. Yes I was named after the 3rd angel Gabriel. But most people just call me Gabri and what is your name miss?"

"Oh! sorry! I'm November Annabella Terra, but my friends call me Nova!"

"Oo long name it seems, pretty though, nice to meet you Nova"

Gabriel smile, and she blushed. .He was only 2 years older then herself, and like Luke he already had a mature feeling around him. Unlike her, who seemed so childish. "For scaring you to your wits, Lady Nova I shall repay you by taking you to lunch and escorting you home afterwards." She nodded shyly in agreement. For the first time in her life, she had met someone besides Luke that she did feel comfortable with.

"So you're from the far north? No wonder you have such beautiful hair!" Rosetta covered her mouth with her hands and blushed more as they had lunch. Gabriel laughed it off and had thanked her for the compliment. She swore to herself that she would never blurt out like those ever again.

"So this Luke his like your boyfriend?" Gabriel asked lightly, causing the younger girl to blush more.

"NO, not like that, his like a brother to me; after all he was my one and only child-hood friend. I do love him very much, but never in that way…"

"Oh, that's great then, to have someone take care of you without your parents being present."

Nova nodded. Sometimes she wondered what she would do without Luke with her.

"Have you considered on what apprenticeship you would want to take up? Since you've been qualified since last year, its not very good to delay taking a new job you know..." Seth asked with a light voice, adding the rest with enough care.

"Uhh….no…" Nova muttered softly, she wanted to be a magician, but somehow it dint feel right anymore, without Luke-san to be a magician with her. She felt utterly lost, it was impossible for her to be a thief or a swordsman. She gets scared with every single monster she had to attack. Even the tame rockers scared her. She wasn't a good shot either. Rosetta remembered throwing a rock off the target so badly that it hit someone on the head instead of the target. So archer was definitely out. She was confused. Gabriel had spotted her confusion and spoke softly.

"Why not become an acolyte?"

"Wh-h-at?" 

"Yeah, an acolyte, we're servants of gods, we help people with our holy magic. We're not very strong to kill monsters, but we support others, helping them with our capabilities and lending holy aid."

Nova giggled softly, remembering a certain wizard whom said the exact same thing to her 4 years back, but her mood quickly darkened. She looked down in shame, ; she could never be an acolyte, not after what Luke said about god. He had cursed the gods for their luck, he had cried so hard, cursing at them for not answering his prayers. She did not curse but somehow she had lost her faith in god when Luke became a thief. She had remembered vividly going to the church one day and staring up at the statue of god. She had yelled, scream and cry. Begging and asking the god, on how and why would this happen to her. A humble girl who had committed no sin. God did not answer. That was 3 years ago. Rosetta had not stepped inside the church since then after being a devoted church visitor for such a long time.

"I..I don't know Gabri… I don't think I believe in god…"

"I know, its kind of hard to believe in him first, I sure dint when I started at the academy. But slowly, after awhile, I was blessed with healing powers, holy skills that came to me after praying in another deeper way. We acolytes draw the same powers as the crusaders and paladins do, we draw our powers from our faith. Without faith we are doom. Without faith we do not exist, without faith our inner power can never be shown. Nova, you cant rush your judgment. Think, I shall be in the church always when you need to find me."

What Gabriel had said made sense. It made so much sense, that Rosetta wondered how could she be so unfaithful, so uncaring about god.He too had lost a mother but continued to serve god to his fullest, why not she? Maybe god did not exist, but maybe she could somehow get his forgiveness, maybe…just maybe, she could be his servant.

"Ok Gabri, I'll think about it..."

He smiled, the warmest smile she has even seen.

Gabriel took Nova to the church and watched her give her prayers to both her parents and Luke's. Gabriel faintly wondered why her friend would not accompany her. But hearing her name confirmed something to him, this was indeed the girl he had heard about, she was pretty but very shy. Gabriel guessed that she did not know why her parents were murdered. There was a reason for everything, even the things that are happening now. He glanced at the petite girl as she walked towards him, a huge grin on her face. He could not help but pity her every so slightly. For what its worth, his father told him that this girl could very well be the most sought after girl in the history of Rune Midgard if her secret would be released to the world.

How would his father know? How would he know?

Well, he did have his fathers blond hair for one.

And the rest, it would reveal itself soon. Very soon.

"C'mon now Nova, lets get you home shall we"

End EnD Chappir 1


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers: I STILL don't own ragnarok online. Bummer. _

_Author's Note: Many thanks to readers who read ) Mistakes corrected for earlier chapters thanks to Cezaria for pointing them out and darling, notice the 4 years later in chapter one P… Thanks for being the first to review ) _

:+:Of Sinners and Redemptions:+:

Chapter 2 - Diverting Paths

A bright smile was seen on Nova's face, as she strolled down to her home happily, her hair bobbing as she went. A few strands were already loose from the bun from her earlier ordeal. Her shirt was covered in mud as well as her pants and bag. But she din't mind much, she loved that she had made a new friend. A new beautiful friend, one who was kinder then any priest she has ever met. He reminded her of what Luke use to be.

Gabriel waved good bye to the petite little girl, a genuine smile plastered on his handsome features. She was indeed a very kind soul. Pure to the heart, her eyes told him all her secrets. She was special ; his father was right about her. As the front door shut Gabriel turned his attention to somewhere else.

His blue eyes tooked the cottage scene in and locked it in his brain. The cottage was small, and old but homey somehow. A small garden was made at the grassy spaces outside. Onions, ginger and shoots of watermelon could be seen growing healthily in the small garden. No doubt it was kept very well by the young girl.

His eyes stopped at the sign sticking out of the dirt path beside the house. Gabriel could tell its been there for awhile, the words were rough and bare, probably scratched on by a dagger or some sort of knife.

It read 'Room To Let, Ask inside'

Now this was interesting. He needed to ask father about this.

Nova came in the house, not bothering to be quiet, but not loud and heavy enough to make a racket. She was humming a song that she had heard before in her dreams. It was a strange song, but somehow it was stuck in her head. On the night the flower lady passed away, she dreamt of another angel singing it so sweetly to her. Her voice was like a sirens. But she was far more beautiful.

She spotted a head of messy black hair overflowing out of a broad shoulder boy. he was munching on the sandwich she made earlier, his eyes blankly staring out into space, as she approached he turned towards her, no smile registering on his face. No change in his emotions.

"Good morning Luke-san! Did you have a good sleep yesterday?"

He merely grunted and continued chewing his sandwich. It was normal for him to give her an answer like that. She was happy he even replied her rather then ignored her completely and she would not allow a grumpy teenager to spoil her good mood today. Nova sat down in the chair opposite of Luke, allowing her to see his face clearly and forcing him to glance at her direction. His hazel eyes stared sleepily back at her, his body wasn't moving at all, except for his closed mouth moving as he chewed his food. Nova swore if were not for his chewing she could pronounce him dead.

Yes this was the Luke she knew. No longer cheerful or sarcastic. No longer the joker, just a half empty glass in front of her eyes. She needed conversation with him. Not wanted. Needed. 

"Luke-san, I've decided what I wanna be now!" Nova said, half coughing to hide her happiness and partly because she was nervous. She prayed in her heart that he would not react the way she pictured it in her mind.

Luke raised an eyebrow, he was listening. She knew she got his attention as his chewing speed slowed down.

A gulp was heard as he swallowed the last bite of his sandwich, Nova's eyes trailed the lump in his neck slowly gliding down and disappearing whole. Which left behind a smaller one. The last time she had a good glance at his neck, the bump wasn't there, then again that was almost a year ago. Its about time his Edam's apple begun to show.

"So? What are you becoming?" 

Nova was slightly taken aback, his voice sounded deeper then ever. It was so seldom he even muttered anything rather then a whole sentence, the tall frame, and deep voice was a wake up call that he was no longer a child. But a boy growing into a man, and she knew how hard it was to change a grown up.

"I wanna be an acolyte!" she said with as much cheerfulness she could muster. 

"What? You want to be a monk after that? I thought you sucked at hand to hand combat, much less run from every monster insight. How could you hike all the way to Umbala this way?" 

Ouch. That hurt. But Nova took it, it wasn't his fault that his tongue had grown awfully sharp. Another side effect from hanging around the slums of Morroc too often. Even his normally fair skin was beginning to tan. She knew that he din't steal directly from people, but did jobs that related to stealing, he had no guild and no steady pay check and so forcing him to work as either a mercenary for the official thief guild or a scout., and staying along side other mercenaries had harden him, even his tone of speaking towards her.

"No..your right, I am too afraid to hit any monsters..That's why I've been thinking...To be a...a..a priest as a further job..."

The silent hit her harder then a hundred tonne boulder falling from the sky. Nova noticed that she was staring at her feet now, both crossing each other.

"...Whatever that suits you. As long as you contribute to the rent."

Nova felt as though she hit again, this time by an even bigger boulder. 

Contribute to rent? But she cant pay her rent, she had no money! He knew that as well as she did. Why would he? How could he do that?

Tears started stinging her eyes, Nova bit her lip hard so not to let them fall. She avoided his eye and stood, for once, she was glad her bangs were covering her eyes as she stalked silently into her room and shut the door without another word.

Inside she allowed her tears to flow, did he really disapprove of her becoming a servant of god? Was it that wrong? What had she ever done but kind things for him? HE WAS CHARGING HER? But she wouldn't even get paid a cent as an acolyte, and she would hate to sink down to those who charge for healing wounds and blessing others. Unless she was accepted into a full paying guild, she would never be able to pay the rent up, a cold sweat fell down her forehead.

What would she do if he deported her? She was 13, already legal to make her own living... She dint dare to think of what would happen if she was casted out in the cold alone. She dint even have any savings!

She choked her tears down and tried to think of an answer. She would tell him that she changed her mind. Became an archer or something, maybe then he wouldn't... but then again what if he changed his mind? She had no idea what in the world was going on through it.

True she should be earning money when she becomes and acolyte, but not so fast, and not so soon! Even the acolyte test required her to take a written test and a pilgrimage, which would eat up a week of her time.

What should she do?

She was so lost.

The month was already ending, she would be needed to pay in a few days.

How could someone so kind change into someone so cruel? 

A small knock on her door caused Nova to jolt back into reality. Maybe it was Luke coming to apologize! despite everything a small glimmer of hope shone down on her, Nova quickly choked back her tears and wiped her eyes dry, careful not to rub too hard or risk showing red eyes and weakness towards him.

The door slowly creaked open, only allowing one emerald eye to be seen, she knew it was childish and shameful, but it was already a force of habit that started when she was scared or nervous. Another thing she long to change, but never really made the effort to.

Instead of steely hazel eyes, warm blue eyes looked back at her. Nova was so shock to see them she pushed the door open in a hurry, blue eyes retreated with surprising speed and narrowly avoided the door hitting him.

It was Gabriel!

But what was he doing here? Should he not be home with his family or in the church praying? Luke stood behind him with bored eyes. Another odd. he dint usually allow other people to just prance around in his house...Unless..

"This would be your other room mate, or maybe ex room mate." Luke said with a cold tone, and highlighting the EX in his voice.

Gabriel had a look of confusion for a moment, but quickly covered it.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Nova asked, her voice still shaky. Another blow to her heart by Luke.

"Oh, I forgotten to mention to your earlier that I needed a new place to stay, the landlord in my old apartment was planning to sell of his land." Gabriel replied smoothly.

"You know him?" A colder voice came into the conversation, it seemed as though the room had dropped a few degree's when he spoke. Nova swore if it were any colder, he would be shooting ice from his mouth.

Nova gently nodded her head. As Gabriel smiled.

Nova could see Luke's face tightening. He knew that Gabriel was an acolyte, and was sending a silent and unpredictable glare towards him that was promptly ignore by Gabriel who was busy looking around. Nova could already feel the deathly aura hanging in the air, so thick it was as though she could touch it and make something out of nothing.

"How much is the rent each month?"

"5000 zenies." 

"Thats pretty pricey for such a small place..." 

"If you don't like it then get out."

Liar. Nova knew Luke was lying, the average rent of the house barely hit 4000 zenies. If he were to force them both to pay, 1500 each would be more then enough. That was what he usually charge other people as well. What was he doing?

"I'm pretty desperate, 5000 is fine. When can I move in?"

"Depends which room you want, if you want the smallest then you can move right in tomorrow providing you pay me first. But if you want the larger room...You'll have to wait the end of the month when she leaves."

Nova was down right hurt, why was he doing this to her? Was really becoming an acolyte so bad?

She couldn't hold her tears back any longer and allowed one big fat one to slide down her cheek. 

"Why is she leaving? I thought she was your friend?" Gabriel asked, his voice betraying nothing, he sounded genuinely surprised.

"She's just another lodger, if she cant come up her rent then-"

"Ill pay her rent then. As long she likes, I assume its also 5000?"

Nova's eyes widened, was this really happening? Luke was taken aback as well, Gabriel had a cold stare in his eyes she never saw before. He was standing up for her. But what for? She had only met him just today.

Luke recovered quickly and snorted "Whatever that pleases you" 

A smirk was written on his face so clearly, for the first time she felt like she had lost her friend forever.

She wanted to crawl under her bed and die in it. She had just lost her best friend.

Her Best Friend.

Her life.

"I-I-it-its OK Gabri, you do-do-don't nee-ne-ne-ne-need to pay for me-me-me." 

Her tears were running down her eyes, her heart was hurting so badly that her hands were at her chest, gripping it. She was trying to bite back her tears but they wouldn't listen, the pain was so intense, it hurt more then anything else in the world. More then the time she broke her leg, more then the time she was bitten by a snake. More then anything. It hurt even more then it did when her parents passed away. Se lost everything. Everything.

She looked at Luke one last time, he wasn't even looking at her, his eyes were staring at the floor.

"I-i-iff Luke-ss-san doesn't wa-wa-want me he-he-herr-here, then I'll l-l-le-le-le"

"I don't care if you stay or not, as long as you pay the rent your allowed to live here since your becoming an acolyte you should be getting paid."

"She's not leaving. I'm paying for her rent, she can pay me back when she gets the money to." Gabriel replied, his voice slightly raised.

"Fine then, she can stay."

Nova's knee's felt weak, she felt like she wasn't getting enough oxygen in her brain. But she was already happy, happy that Luke had said those words. 'She can stay'. Nothing else mattered. Nothing. She slowly slid down, against the wall into a sitting position. Allowing herself to just stay there. Luke was already heading towards the door, his uniform fully on and his dagger placed neatly at his waist side. He looked back a last time.

"Nova, show Gabriel around, he can move in tomorrow. I'm going out now." 

With that he left.

Leaving Nova to once again pick up the small fragile pieces of her heart that he would repeatedly break. Allowing her mind to think and to reason, to make an excuse up to tell Gabriel, to try to show him that Luke wasn't a BAD person, but just a misunderstood one. When he was hurt he would hurt someone back.Nova understood that a long time ago.

But for once, she allowed herself to wonder.

Does he really look to her as a friend anymore?

Does she really mean anything to him in his life?

She was so confused. 

End xD

_Authors Note: San is commonly used in the Japanese language that adds behind one's name if the person is either older or at same league as another. Reviews please ) _


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimers : I Do not Own Ragnarok Online (… Sad isn't it?_

:+:Of Sinners and Redemptions:+:

Chapter 3 – Actions and consequences

A week seemed to fly by for the young novice, it was all a blur for Nova, she had thanked Gabriel profoundly and promised that she would pay him back in full as soon as she gets any money at all. Gabriel merely shrugged it off.

Nova had been glad that she had to take the pilgrimage to Morroc right after her written test. Although she had never strayed farther then the city of satellites Izlude, she was ecstatic that she was a step closer to become a full fledge acolyte like Gabriel. In truth, she had not spoken to Luke for the whole week, as she entered Prontera city, Nova thought briefly should she inform him of her return but soon shrugged it off, seeing that she left without informing him. It was odd going to another city without telling Luke. Scary even, but with the support of Gabriel and the church's blessings she put on a brave face. Holding her worn out map of the world in her tiny hands, Nova left Prontera with a brave face.

Gabriel wanted to come along, but she insisted that she would be fine and she had to try on her own. Come to think of it, she was behind time on her pilgrimage. The high priestess of the church mentioned that it would take a week tops to reach the desert city. But she had only made it half way.

Maybe it was the fact she was avoiding all the dangerous route's that would have aggressive monsters in them. She was only at the Oasis 30 miles due north of Morroc, if her calculations were correct.

But she wouldn't give up, although it itched like hell sleeping in the sleeping back in the cold nights. During the day it was scorching hot in the desert, but at night… It was the worst. Nova wrapped herself inside her sleeping bag, hoping that the cold wind would cease soon. She brought no warm clothes, wanting to pack lightly. She hoped that Luke would not be worrying about her. Many people had been lost in the desert before, and she had no intentions to be one of those foolish people.

Nova knew she should have traveled out more. She was starting to regret not telling Luke about her leaving. But above all else, she was somehow scared to see him again, fearing that he would hurt her more if she asked him basic survival tips in the wild. Although her novice trainer did teach her, she would always tune his droning voice out and think of the butterflies and sunshine that awaited her when her lesson was done. It's true on what they said that knowledge was power.

She could barely light a fire without burning herself. She thanked the gods of bandages and first aid that she somehow miraculously remembered her first aid training and bandaged up her burnt fingers.

Come to think of it, it was Luke whom suggested that they both took the first aid lesson. She didn't want to at first, but after his coaxing and rantings on how boring it would be without her Nova caved in and joint the first aid class even though it wasn't a compulsory subject of learning.

Nova edged nearer to the fire, gazing into the small but warm ember that cast her shadow in the background. She wondered briefly on Gabriel's status of moving in. He did say he had a lot of stuff to cram in. She hoped that her old room would be enough of space. A sudden flash came into her thoughts. She had left her old stuffed animals and drawings in her old room, not bothering to clear them since no one had rented the room. A blush rose to her cheek. What would Gabri think of her now!?

Nova forced her eyes shut as she lay on the soft pillow she brought along. Forcing herself to think of something else, something more pleasant to allow herself to drift of to sleep. Slowly her mind wondered, not on her life before but to her life after changing into an acolyte.

Images of her helping the sick and healing the poor filled her mind, and when she had enough money, she would travel, and by that time, Luke and her would be best of friends again. Yes, they would travel together and share their experiences, see the world. In the future Luke would be smiling, yes, he would always be smiling. She would be too, and of course Gabri would be in it, with them both, smiling, joking and laughing together. And maybe they would all live happily ever after.

The images that were swimming in her mind calmed the young novice, allowing her to drift of slowly but surely into a deep slumber. Which she would be awoken by the sun rising, as the sun was always her natural alarm clock. The last thing on her mind before she drifted of was not of Luke, but of Gabriel. She wondered in this moment, what would the acolyte be doing.

Luke frowned at the sight of Gabriel happily prancing around the kitchen, making them both hot chocolate. The acolyte irritated him like hell; he knew he was trouble the first time he laid eyes on him. He was the bastard that filled Nova's mind with junk, again against all his efforts, the wheels of time had started moving once more.

Nova was growing up, despite her looks. She still had the body of a child at 13.

Guilt started creeping through his system; it had been haunting him since last week. The day Nova left on her pilgrimage. Gabriel was there to see her off, while he was at home fast asleep. He knew he would have to change his awful sleeping habit if he were to enroll in the assassin guild. He was due there in a year, and he knew they would attack in anytime as part of the training program. Whether you were asleep or not. Assassin's had to be alert full time, and most of them sleep lightly. Unlike himself who slept like a rock. Her leaving without informing him had also stopped him from something, a small box laid in the very end of his pocket.

An emerald silk ribbon was inside it. It was suppose to be a gift, as for him to say sorry. But now he had to settle for what he would always do. Leaving it on her bed with a note, maybe it was the best for both of them. He could tell that he was the last person she would want to see.

He couldn't help it if he was hot headed. The pressure of a mercenary job was terrible but it paid enough for them to survive. He would always regret it after yelling or loosing his temper on her. But would never apologize; somehow his pride had always gotten in his way the last second.

But she would always forgive him, that he knew. They had been through hell together, although his not as forgiving as hers. Then again, because of her he would never forget what happened to his family. She was a constant reminder whenever she was sad. Her face would twist up in horror just like the day.

It had already been 4 years. But the images were still so raw in his head. The piece of ragged cloth he managed to take from those assassins's still laid under his bed. Safe in a box, he knew when the time was right he would have his revenge. For that purpose only, he had to be stronger. Much stronger.

The sound of the door clicked open and was followed by a sharp shut, Gabriel's elven ears twitched up at the sound, it wasn't a loud bang. Although he was only a new lodger, Gabriel had quickly picked up the routine and habits of Luke. And shutting the door lightly was not one of his habits. It must be non other then the little novice girl that was oh so special in her own way.

Gabriel's head poked out of his room, his face registering from a moment of happiness to one of pure horror. Nova's hair was short once more, and further more it was not pretty. Her hair now stopped right below her ears. They were not even cut correctly. Her face was caked in mud as her hair was damp, a long and narrow cut could be seen on her arm. She was wearing a small jacket, but he could already see another long cut trailing down her leg. Gabriel almost tackled her down in the rush to inspect all her injuries and wounds.

"What in the world? Where th- what the? Are you sure you took the safe route I mapped out for you? Cause you looked as though you were attacked by a 50 foot scorpion!?"

A weak smile registered on her face, her eyes were slightly puffy. She had been crying before coming in.

"I'm sorry…I-I "

"Shhhhhhh Shhh child no need to apologize, now take off your coat so I can see your other injuries." Gabriel cooed softly into her ears.

"It-s Ok, it doesn't hur-t too badly…" she tried explaining in a small voice.

"Nonsense girl, now let me see."

Her novice clothes were torn pretty badly, her sleeves were torn off as well as her right pants. The jacket was large enough to cover her till her knees. Thank god for that. Gabriel muttered a spell of regeneration. Allowing his energy to pour into her body. Slowly the cuts faded and left behind thin lines, lighter then her skin, but not obvious to the naked eye unless trained.

"Go take a bath and change into your clothes. Most of your wounds are healed and closed, but you'll be sore tomorrow morning. You can tell me what happened afterwards…"

Nova nodded in silent, walking towards the bathroom. Gabriel glanced at her oddly; she kept looking back towards him. Why would she do that? She had suddenly stopped in her tacks, her face registering in pure horror. Gabriel couldn't help but turned back to see.

It wasn't HIM she was looking at after all.

A sharp noise erupted as the vase fell on the ground, after vibrating some time. Inside was the smallest looking smokie Gabriel has even seen in his life. He turned back to see Nova biting her lips hard, it was too late for her to cover up, her eyes said it all that she was to blame for the smokie's disappearing act into the vase.

"You were attacked by a what????"

"A BIG black poring that had wings!!!"

"WHAT?"

"Its TRUE!! I saw it in poring island!!!"

"What in medusa's name were you doing in poring's island?? I had mapped out the safest route for you! And it didn't have anything to do with poring's island!"

"Well…" Nova muttered as she crossed her 2 feet against one and the other. A small flush came onto her cheeks. She had opened the bathroom door with a large towel in hand. Her over sized hand me down T-shirt hung over her small frame like a big cloth. And her shorts stopped at her knees.

It turned out that she had wanted to find a baby poring to rare, she held up an unripe apple. Nova had found it when she was returning from her pilgrimage, she had heard that poring island was the best place to catch one, and so she went there on her way home. Upon reaching, she had found a baby smokie, whom look as if it was abandoned by its owner, and was running from the big black poring.

Nova being the foolish girl she was tried to catch the 'big black poring' and ended up ripping her shirt and pants when it summoned a small devil like monster. Her thick messy hair was tangled in the bushes when she tried to escape from the monsters and had to be sliced off or risk being eaten by the monster. She ran all the way home, tripping in the occasional mud pits. Unknowing to her she was carrying the baby smokie all the way home.

She named him Fluffers, and it seemed to be fond of her instantly. Curling up in its big bushy tail and sleeping on her lap. Gabriel had his face in his hands. She wasn't crying, because she was sad. She had cried because of the initial shock that she had survived such an attack on her own. But looking back now, it seemed as though the horrific incident never happened. A bright smile was plastered on her face as she slurped hot chocolate merrily.

Unbelievable.

"Oh yes and look what Luke gave me!!!!" Nova replied her voice cheerful and filled with joy. She allowed the ribbon to hang from her fingers, it glittered softly in the light that reflected on the smooth surface.

"Too bad you don't have the hair length to tie your hair with it; it'll take at least a year for it to grow down to your shoulders!!" Gabriel smiled weakly as he looked at the ribbon. Half pleased that Luke did indeed feel guilty about what he said earlier, but slightly annoyed to know she forgave him so easily. What he said really was harsh the other morning.

"Where is Luke by the way??"

"Oh, he won't be home till tomorrow. He told me to relay the message. He said to wear the ribbon tomorrow at noon beside the church. Apparently he wants to see you change your job, he'll see you then, and for some strange and unknown reason he knew that you were coming home today."

Nova's heart skipped a large beat, she had to remind herself to breath or risk dying from lack of oxygen. It would be such a shame if she died right now in the living room and not become an acolyte. He wanted to see her graduate. He wanted to see her graduate!!! Nova had to control herself from jumping through the roof, and settled with a grin so wide Gabriel swore it could have touched the side of both her ears. But how would he know she was due home today when he didn't even see her off? Who cares right now! HE WANTED TO SEE HER GRADUATE!!!!

"Although I would love to see you join my ranks, I have an errand to run tomorrow, and I won't be back in the church till evening….."

It was useless, Nova had already tuned out Gabriel's voice, she was thinking of ways to tie her hair with the ribbon and what to wear. At this very moment, she had totally annihilated all negative thoughts of her best friend. Nothing to burst her bubble of happiness now.

Absolutely nothing.

End Of ChappIe 3

_Note – BIG BLACK PORING deviling XD _

_Authors Note: Please do review if you read this story ( Everytime you don't review, a cute little bunny dies somewhere in the world ( _


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimers: I do not own Ragnarok online (although I really want to)_

_:+: Of Sinners and Redemptions:+:_

Chapter 4 – Changes on all sides

_Nova was dreaming again, she stood on the edge of a cliff, unsure on what to do or how to react, her heart was racing in her dream, but she didn't know why, she wasn't scared though she thought she would be, her feet was rooted to the ground, unmoving and unforgiving._

"_Come……."_

_The voice came out of no where, so soft she could barely hear it. But so clear in her mind. Who was calling her? _

_And for what purpose? _

_Was she going to die? _

_She saw it._

_It was a path, so clear and so pure. The tension on her legs started easing up, she could walk once more. Nova started running, but not back to the nothingness of her dreams, but towards the path that now overlapped the edge of the cliff. It was as though something was pulling on her heart strings, that she knew she was suppose to head down this path._

_But then she stopped, she had no control over her body. She never did in her dreams. _

_That was why she ached for control in her life. _

_A crossroad now lay before her, one of light and one of darkness._

"_Whichhh one would you choooooossseeee Eternal watcherrrrr?" _

_Nova turned to see, where was the voice coming from, but before she laid eyes on the person or thing that said that, a flash of white light erupted from the nothingness before her, and she disappeared._

"Arrrghhh!??"

Nova awoke from her dream, surprisingly with her hands over her own eyes. As though to protect her from the blinding light that was shot her way in her dreams. This dream was odd, it was different from all the other dreams she had. It seemed so real, and yet as she slipped into consciousness the dream was slowly lulling itself into the back of her head. She was trying her hardest to concentrate on it, but to no avail the dream was slipping out of her hands like sand. She sat up right on her bed for awhile, trying her hardest to piece the dream back together, but soon gave up as the sun was causing her back to sweat.

It was already 11.30.

A small sheik came from the young novice's mouth as she jumped out of bed and raced for the bathroom. Both Gabriel and Luke were out, thank god for that, she could not stand to wait for someone else taking their time in the bathroom. Especially Gabriel, whom strangely for a boy, took god awfully long just for a morning shower. Maybe that's why his hair was always so radiant.

If Nova didn't know better, she would suspect him of rubbing wax oil onto his hair.

Nova tugged her messy short locks annoyingly, it was even shorter then it was after Gabriel was done with it. He had to trim out the edges to make it look even and thus needed to cut her remaining locks away. She had now a very very sad excuse of hair on her head. Which touched the half of her ear; she looked more like a man then a woman now with the flat chest of hers.

She solemnly swore to the hair gods above that if they would grace her and allowed her to leave her hair long once more; she would treat them like a mother would treat a baby. With dutiful care and support. She even promised to buy one of those really good lavender herbs to keep her friz down.

With that amount of hair Nova struggled to tie the emerald silk ribbon on, and settled with a small side pony tail. It was tough enough to be able to grab such small amount of hair and style it properly.

With everything up to her standards, Nova quickly changed into her novice uniform, knowing that she was already 20 minutes late, she rushed towards the door only to trip over a small but furry animal that was lying in the hallway.

The loud thud was heard 2 houses back.

"Mouuuuuu!!!! Koru-Chan!!! I'm LATE!! And you shouldn't be lying around the hallways!!! It's dangerous!!!!" Nova yelled frustrated at the smokie that only replied with the most adorable stare its little beady eyes could muster. Nova's temper died instantly, not being able to resist such cute charms.

She leaned down and hugged the baby smokie, allowing it to crawl up to her head and laying there as a resting place. For a baby smokie, koru-chan was extremely lazy. Nova had always thought that babied would be full and alive with vibrant energy. Apparently the rules didn't apply to the smoke that was currently residing on top of her head. Messing up the ribbon she had took so long to tie.

In frustration Nova gave up tying the ribbon and used it as a choker instead, slipping the emerald ribbon around her neck and tying it in place, she looked in the mirror for a moment, noticing that although her hair was short and wavy, although there was a lazy smokie lying on her head, she never looked more alive or happier.

That was before she glanced at the clock.

Nova did not count the amount of merchant carts she flipped over trying to get through the busy Prontera streets.

The clock struck 1.00 pm when she had managed to reach the church, true Prontera was one of the biggest capital in Rune Midgard, but reaching the church would normally take a pleasant 10 minutes walk. 5 if she ran. But thanks to the anniversary of the king and queens wedding day, the streets were so crowded Nova was thankful she even made it to the church without being trampled alive.

Gabriel had told her to wait at the bench in front of the church for Luke, Nova winched slightly to the thought of him yelling at her for being late, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw no one sitting on the bench.

She was late. Did he wait? Did he get impatient waiting?

"Oh no… what if he got bored of waiting… or even worst!?" She murmured to herself as she sat onto the bench.

Maybe he had went for a drink, it was pretty hot today. Yea, Luke wasn't the type of person who would give up on waiting for someone. He probably just got bored and went to get something to eat! Yea! Nova convinced herself that Luke would be back anytime, and she would explain to him why she was late, and about Koru-chan the new pet smokie.

The thought lifted her spirits greatly as Nova sat on the bench, thinking of what to say when Luke walked by or came back to the bench. She even took the time to play with the little smokie, although it was reluctant at first, the smokie finally started giving into her coaxing when she petted and tickled it.

"Boy, the sun sure it hot today…" Nova muttered to Koru-chan, as the little smokie scurried below a tree. Nova deciding that sitting on the bench too long would result in her sweating, she didn't want to seem un ladylike or unhygienic around Luke and prompt to sit under the tree with the little smokie. She had a good view of the bench, and anyone who would sit or pass by it could see her in plain sight, sitting under the maple tree.

"He'll be here in 10 more minutes… I'm sure of it… 10 more minutes…" Nova said to herself as she glanced at the large clock. It was already 2.30 and there was still no sigh of Luke. Nova shifted uncomfortably, the dry grass below her were staring to maker her feet and butt itch. She pondered for a moment that he would return anytime, and was afraid to go off looking for him in case he really DID came by.

Doubt was slowly creeping into her heart, was he REALLY going to show? Or did she imagine Gabriel saying that? Would Gabriel be lying to her? No… that was impossible, he was too kind and nice to be a liar. No way would he lie to her. She would just have to stay here and wait.

The parade in the main square caused the church site to be unnaturally empty, the sun shone down lazily as birds flew by chirping. It was pretty quiet, except for the faint sounds of the church choir singing inside it. They sounded like real angels they did, so soothing… So calm… so… peaceful…

Without even realizing it, Nova's eye lids became thick and heavy, a small yawn escaped from her lips happily as she stretched her arms and legs.

The Maple tree behind her provided ample support and comfort as Nova breathed in the fresh air. Koru-chan was feeling the weather as well, curling up beside his new found master and slowly dozing off beside her.

'_Maybe.. if I just shut my eyes for a moment……' _

As a minute went by, Nova was already blissfully asleep in her little shell of comfort. Temporarily forgetting everything else around her.

"Hey, hey there, are you awake? You should wake up now, hey…"

Nova cringed a little as something lightly tugged and pushed her, she didn't like being disturbed when sleeping, but the slight dampness on her fingers caused her eyes to shoot open.

"AHHHHHH!? WHERE AM I!?"

Apparently the person that woken her up was shocked and fell backwards down. Another loud thump was heard.

She was disoriented, her brain was throbbing slightly for shocking itself awake too quickly, Nova bolted to her feet and stared down to see her smokie was the culprit licking on her fingers. She winched slightly as she caught the sun's rays in her eye. Odd, the sun shouldn't be in this angle this quickly… Unless…

"What time is it!??!" Nova yelled at herself as she looked at the overhead clock, it was already 5pm… Her head snapped from left to right, in desperate attempt to look for Luke. The person who had fallen seemed to be a wizard. Nova quickly offered her small hands as he took it into his, using her as a small support beam to carry himself up. He was heavy. A bamboo hat was discarded on the floor near by.

Odd, the bamboo hat was so familiar…

"Oiya, ojou-san, this is the second time you offered a hand for me…"

Nova's eye widened at the familiar tone of the deep voice.

It was the wizard who saved Luke and her 4 years ago….

He really didn't look any more older he did the last time, but this time Nova could spot a few frown lines above his forehead and at the height of his cheekbones. The lines made him look more mature and more refined somehow. But his golden blonde hair still was a beautiful glow. It was longer then she last saw, but now had a few streaks of silver in them.

Nova wondered briefly how old this wizard really was.

"You're you're you're!!!" Nova was repeating over and over again, hoping desperately for a name to come in mind. But none came; she had recalled that the wizard never did gave his name.

The wizard chuckled, as he too remembered that he didn't possess the time to give young Nova his name 4 years ago… Due to… circumstances, he had to disappear as soon as the Pronterean guards arrived.

"So sorry kind Nova, for my hasty departure the last time we met. I've been meaning to drop by to see your condition… but somehow something would always come up……."

Nova shooked her head thoughtfully. It was enough for her that the kind wizard had saved Luke's life.

"I humbly reintroduce myself as Lucifer Albel Nox. 3rd generation of Geffen's Hybrid Wizard guild."

Nova raised an eyebrow, she had heard of the guild before. It was indeed a famous guild, recruiting unlikely job's. Battle priests and Wizards were famous in those guild. Even stalkers that abandoned their bows and daggers. Taking up magic as their offence were known in that section.

"So what's different from you?" Nova asked questioningly, remembering for a split second the spell he used 4 years ago. It did not look like a normal wizards spell.

"For me my sweet little girl, is that somehow the valkyries have blessed me with the powers of a higher class of wizard, my powers as a wizard could match the most skillful of High wizards, thus I need not trouble myself upon the hassles of transcending"

"Wow…"

"Indeed, and what about you little Nova, I see you still have not decided on what to become… Did I tell you that changing too late isn't very goo…………."

Nova tuned out of the conversation as soon as he mentioned her not changing. He wasn't here yet. What could have he been doing to forget something so important to her as this? He knew how exited she was. He knew how she felt when he disapproved. Did he plan this? Was this all a plan to get back at her becoming an acolyte? Pretending to say sorry but really plotting for payback? Nova felt as though an ice pick was drove through her heart repeatedly. What had she done so wrong?

What…?

But maybe, maybe he really had a genuine excuse for being late, Gabriel said he was on a mission, there were cases where it could stretch on for a few hours more. He had said that he would never allow a mission to stretch more then 6 hours or he'll abort the mission. No matter how much it would cost. Maybe she should just wait until 6.30, yea, he would should show up then… He would show up then… But then again…

"……Oh and by the way how did your hair end up so short…? Do you like short hair…? I personally think your hair would look better if it were longer….."

Without realizing it a tear slid down her eye. Nova noticed it and blinked hard, not wanting to open her eyes. Fearing that more tears would fall.

"Nova..? Nova my dear why are you crying!?" the elder wizard asked, his voice dripping with concern. Maybe she was still affected over her parent's death.

Nova shooked her head profoundly, not wanting to answer. Her voice caught into a small whimper.

"Shhh Shhh Shhhh don't cry don't cry, now now tell me whats wrong… I'll try to make it better…" Lucifer coaxed the tearing Nova, handing her a piece of handkerchief and allowing her to blow in it.

Nova felt better after wiping her eyes, she looked at the elder wizard, who was smiling back at her with the sweetest smile. She faintly blushed for her actions before.

"I'm sorry, I dint mean to cry.. It's just… It's just…"

Nova bit her lip; it was starting to tremble once again, she dint want to cry again. Not even short tears.

"Now now, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to… I'll tell you what I'm doing here; I'm waiting for someone…"

Nova's eyes dried up as she looked at the kind man sitting beside her.

"Who?" She asked innocently, although being 13, Nova's attention span was far more appropriate for an 11 year old's. Perhaps even younger.

Lucifer smiled, a very calm and lazy one. The smile reminded her of someone else, it was very familiar.

"Someone important to me… are you waiting for someone?" he asked, suddenly.

Nova nodded shyly, but did not allow herself to think of the person more. She did not want to even think about him right now.

"Old man?"

Another familiar deep voice tuned in their conversation, Nova 's eyes could not get any wider when she saw the figure before her.

The acolyte Gabriel, was no more.

Instead standing in his place, was non other then Gabriel, the priest

EnD

_Authors Note : Please review TT pretty please? Reviews are the things that keep me going wuh wuh wuh!! _


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimers : I do not own ragnarok online_

_Authors Note : Hehe xD Had minors writers block… but I'm back on track now! ____ cheers!_

:Of Sinners And Redemptions:

Chapter 5 – Ice of the heart

Gabriel bit his bottom lip silently, his gaze falling upon the petite little girl whom walked beside him, his eyes were slightly blurred from the training before, but even a blind man would be able to see the hurt clearly written on her face. The emerald ribbon was long gone from her short red curls. Her eyes were cast down, he could not see her eyes, but he was sure it was teary. Yet she would not allow herself to cry in front of him. Anger was cooking in the depth of his belly, a slow stew that was slowly boiling in time. Gabriel was silently clenching and un clenching his fists to release the tension he was feeling right now.

Calm, calm. He had to be calm.

"Nova…" he spoke softly, careful with his words.

"Its Ok Gabriel, I'm actually worried more then sad, if something were to happen to him…."

Her voice trailed off, and she stopped, Gabriel followed on, turning to her front and watched her silent tears falling. Something was tugging on his heart strings, it was the most painful thing to see her cry. Gabriel hugged her, a full on hug, silently shushing her, coaxing her, telling her that it would all be Ok.

"I promise he'll be Ok Nova, hush now…"

She pulled him closer, he allowed the young novice to cry in his short, he felt dampness slowly spreading through his new clothes. But it didn't matter right now, all he wanted was to stop her tears. An idea surfaced in his mind, remembering the conversation he had with her when he brought her out to lunch a few days ago.

"Nova, look at me…"

She was still sobbing, he could feel her little body shaking in his arms, her sobs piercing the quiet night. Gabriel soothed the young girl for a few moments more, patting and stroking her hair tenderly, he allowed himself a soft sigh as he gently pushed the young girl away, letting his eyes befall on hers. Nova had stopped crying, but silent sobs were still coming and going from back of her throat. Her emerald orbs were shining through the darkness, filled with tears, yes, filled with sadness, yes. But it was also filled with so many possibilities, a bright future, and a beautiful glow. The tears only seemed to enchant her eyes more, like water on a sparkling jewel. Gabriel wiped her tears away gently.

She allowed him to do so.

"Come now Nova, stop your tears and hear me out…"

She nodded, tears gone but lips still quivering.

"Do you thrust Luke?"

She nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded again.

"Good, now thrust me to tell you that Luke will be Ok, thrust Luke to know that he would not forget things so easily. Thrust yourself that you would know him better, that he would always come home safely…." Gabriel's voice was soft, gentle. Yet filled with maturity and hidden strength.

Nova instantly felt in peace. She even managed a small smile on her pink lips.

Gabriel breathed out a sigh of relief, at least he had gotten her to stop crying. He hated seeing her cry, and he would never want her to cry again. She was too pure, too innocent to be hurt. He gently took the emerald ribbon that was discarded earlier and tied a small, but cute tail on her hair.

* * *

Nova giggled softly and blushed, she was acting like a child once again, she had already felt bad instantly of putting Gabriel and his father through the trouble of soothing her. Lucifer, Gabriel's father had to leave them earlier the night, due to reasons he did not have time to tell. She paid no heed to his leave for she was too upset, and had simply ignored him as he bade her goodbye. But now, thinking back on her actions, she was ashamed. She was acting like such a child. Another sob was suppressed, she promised herself she would not cry, she was breaking another promise she made for herself. But she would always start over, promising herself again that it would not happen again.

"Its Ok to cry Nova, just highly unpleasant for me to see." Gabriel chuckled softly. Followed by another smile.

"Gabriel…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Gabriel was taken aback from her tone, it was totally different from her usual cheerful voice. It sounded more deeper, much more mature.

"Anytime Nova, anytime."

"We have to go back to the church… I have to apologize to father Dominic…"

"Whatever for?"

"I was suppose to change today, a-an-and I asked Father Dominic himself to finalized the ceremony today… He was busy… but he said he would wait for me the whole day today… He cancelled all of his appointments today for me…"

Gabriel pondered shortly, he had spoken to Father Dominic after meeting her, apparently he was fond of the little girl whom he took as a daughter. Indeed she had an effect on people. With her personality, a girl whom was not beat down by destiny, but was merely tired and taking her time to rest, before standing tall once more.

"The day isn't over yet Nova, Father Dominic said he promised to wait till the day ends, as far as I know, the day doesn't end in another 3 hours…"

"But..but.. Luke…."

"Just surprise him… I think he'll be shock to see you grown up."

Nova thought silently for a moment, before shooting up her head, nodding.

Gabriel smiled the whole way to the church.

* * *

Gabriel smiled a knowing smile, gazing at the little acolyte girl running in front of him. She was giggling along with her baby smokie. Who too was exited at his master's change in attitude and sprite. The church had given her 5 sets of new uniforms and shoes.

Nova was officially an acolyte.

"C'mon Gabri!! I'll race you home!"

"Hey Hey Hey! Your not use to the skirt yet! You might Fa-"

He was cut off by a loud thump. Nova had tripped over her skirt and was currently sprawled against the cobblestone road of prontera square. She had gotten back up so quickly, he didn't even have enough time to help her.

It seemed like to her, shedding her novice outfit was shedding her past. She was like a new person. The cotton that brushed on her skin was delicious. The fabric was so soft, so smooth. She could not wait to show Luke.

She turned briefly, smiling a small smile to the older priest as they came across the familiar path of their cottage.

It seemed like nothing could dampen her mood, not even the fact that Luke did not see her transformation. She took comfort that Gabriel had.

Nova came in her cottage, a goofy grin on her slowly vanished.

Gabriel had stopped in his tracks as they entered the house as well. The pleasant smile on his face disappeared; Gabriel cursed himself for not offering to enter the house first, than he would be able to spare her the sight. He covered her eyes as fast as he could, hoping that she would not register in her brain on the sight they were both witness to.

Luke was sprawled on the floor, his thief uniform was no longer on his body, but replaced with purple rags and a long red scarf, which were oddly out of shape and torn. He had became an assassin today. But that wasn't the fact that stunned them, but the raven haired beauty that was mounting him. Luke looked as though he was drunk, but the raven haired siren was clearly stoned without belief. She was naked, but like a gypsy did not flinch, not a little, at the fact that there was 2 other people in the room, looking at her.

Nova might be young, but she was no fool on the topic of sex. The flower lady had thought her about that when she gotten her blood. She did not know what to say, she was frozen on the spot, she was glad that Gabriel had covered her eyes, and soon after went in front of her, shielding her from the awful sight.

He had forgotten.

He had forgotten.

For a women.

He forgotten her most important day, for this black haired siren.

"Come on Nova, lets go." Gabriel's voice was steely, hard. He gripped her hand and went out of the door and into the night. There was no need for exchanging of words as he brought her to the woods right outside Prontera. Nova was too numb to fight, to numb to cry, to numb to speak. So she followed him. Her ribbon discarded as they passed tree's. This time, non of them bothered about it.

They sat at the edge of a cliff, allowing both their legs hang from the edge as they stared at the night sky. Nova's head gently leaned on Gabriel's shoulders.

Her emotions were a mess, she didn't know what to think, what to say.

How should she feel?

She should be glad that Luke had finally opened up to a women… But she was angry, so angry. That he would forget her for that women.

How should she feel?

She didn't know.

Gabriel squeezed her hand thoughtfully. Looking at her with those blue eyes.

She was so confused, so hurt, yet she didn't know why. Did seeing Luke with another women really effected her so much? Or was it the fact that he had once again forgotten about her.She didn't ask for much, she was grateful for what he does for her, but seeing the Luke now broke her heart. She had failed, failed to change him for what he is, she was a failure. She loved to help people, yet she could not help the one she cared the most. Why? She had went through the same heart ache as he did, she had suffered like he did. But why?

Why?

Should she give up? Should she just leave him alone like he always wanted her to? He had yelled at her so many times, countless times for things so little. Maybe he didn't like her anymore, only seeing her as a burden. Yet, yet she still wanted to stay by his sight.

He made her ill, he was her morphine.

She needed him

She didn't know why.

But she did, she just did.

"Nova..."

Nova stopped her tears from falling. She would not give up, not just yet. She promised herself, and this was a promise she would be willing to keep. No matter the cost,no matter the pain. No matter what. He was her stone, he was her heart, he was a part of her soul. And ripping the fabrics that tenderly intertwined them would only cost chaos and hurt. Although the fabric was intertwined with torns, pricking her, making her bleed with such ease, killing her slowly. She would rather take her slow death, she would rather let him dig her own grave than to leave.

Nova took a deep breath and closed her eyes, allowing the air to fill her lungs fully, her small chest expanded, she felt the air caress her face, she needed to be calm. She wont be a child no more. She will take this like an adult, she opened her eyes again to see Gabriel, his beautiful eyes filled with concern. A small smile snaked on her face, at least she had Gabriel, he knew her pain, he somehow knew, and he would be the only who would know her pain. No one else. She trusted him, but how much? She did not know. She did not know how much she could trust herself, but she had to try, she had to move on. No use lingering on the past right?

Nova stood up, as did Gabriel, she turned towards him, and sheepishly brushed her fingers through her hair, forgetting that the ribbon that was torn ever existed.

"Do you think we can sleep in the church tonight?"

* * *

Gabriel smiled, it was a forced one, but years of practicing made it flawless, it look genuine. It seemed that Nova had practiced too. She was like him,

Well, almost.

He hated on what lies before her, she had already suffered so much, yet her ties with the newly turned assassin was still as strong as diamond. She suffered so much, but destiny isn't done with her, she had more suffering to come. As many of her kind do. Gabriel wasn't sure how many of her kind still lived in the world with a sane mind. Her powers had not matured to its full extent yet. His father came for a reason, and it wasn't to talk to him about the weather. He knew, that his father would return, soon to bring her away. It was for her own good, she needs to learn, or risk becoming a target to those that seek to use her. And till that day, he would stay beside her, he had already fallen for her the minute he saw her. He would never let her go. And he will never let someone like the likes of Luke to hurt her.

But for now, he cannot show his feelings, not yet.

He would wait, and she would come to him herself. He wanted her to choose on her own, but he was certain that she would take him, sooner or later.

"Gabri?"

Gabriel snapped out of his thoughts, the little acolyte was waving her hands in front of his eyes, trying to get his attention. He smiled, this time, it was genuine.

"Sure Nova, I think Father Dominic would squeeze 2 rooms for us..."

"Gabri..."

"Yes?"

"Since you are uh.. a priest now..."

"Don't worry Nov's I'll teach you everything I know..."

Her eyes sparkled slightly as she looked at him, a fighter she is, Gabriel nodded silently to himself, before offering his hand to her. Leading her back to the city, back to the heart ache, back to the hopes of a new and different future.

Nova smiled all the way.

* * *

EnD Of ChapPie 5

R&R please XD hehe this is the last chapter of Nova's childhood, the next will be a teenager and the main story will slowly begin to unfold :D read on my fellow people!!

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimers : I soooo do not own ragnarok online but I do own the character I write about, which is my beloved November Annabella Terra xD, and of course, the caring Gabriel and cold hearted Luke._

_Authors Note : Note that Nova has grown into a teenager now in this chapter, although my story's main plot wont show itself till she is fully grown (21) but this is also one of the critical stages of the story where the momentum is built up. Enjoy!!! And thanks for reviewing!_

: Of Sinners and Redemptions:

Chapter 6 – Growing up green

_Lets see where we left off shall we? In the last, we saw Nova as the petite little girl with never ending hair problems. But the little girl is no more, see the girl running towards the church? See how her beautiful long red curls run down her back and gently reflecting the morning sun? And how it complements her beautiful green eyes? Her skin was no longer pale and pasty, but a light tinged of tan, not enough to kill the whiteness of her complexion, but enough for people to call her fair and beautiful. See the beautiful crescent hairpin that neatly clipped one of her loose fringe's? where did she get that? Or rather, who gave it to her? That is a mystery. Now that, that is the Nova you see, the Nova of age 16. _

_Yes, another 3 years has passed for the young acolyte, she has grown, looks wise, she blossomed into a beautiful young lady. But in personality wise… Well, I'll let you be the judge of that…_

* * *

"I'M LATE I'M LATE I'M LATTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Her shrill high pitched voice could break glasses.

November Annabella Terra, mostly known as Nova, was late once again. She cursed herself silently as she ran into the corridors of the church, in doing so, tripping once again over her smokie, who was no longer small and cute, but older and fatter. Much fatter. The smokie snorted in annoyance, and wondered why did his master love tripping over him.

Papers and books were sent flying in the air, her 20 page work on werewolf bane was now a bunch of paper that sprawled on the floor. She gasped in horror as she franticly got back on her feet and pick the papers up one by one, careful not to step on others and careful not to trip on her smokie who was running around her excitedly. Today she was going to graduate. She would be a full fledge acolyte, no longer tied to study at the church but be sent off to do jobs all over Midgard.

"I told you not to stay up late doing those papers…"

The familiar voice rang in her head, as Nova looked at the high priest bending down, picking up some of her discarded papers on the ground. A small snort came out from her , as the high priest laughed softly.

"Well…Gabri, I WOULD have gotten up in time is Someone had not took my alarm clock and used it as his OWN!"

Gabriel the high priest placed a hand on his chest feigning hurt, a knowing smile came across his face, as did hers. He patted the young acolyte's head, noting that the hair pin he gave her still lay securely on her long curls.

"You better get going now Nov, I doubt Mother Mathilda would be please knowing that one of her top student is late."

Nova grinned, taking the papers from Gabriel, she ran inside the first lecture hall that was located in the east wing of the church.

The room went silent as she came crashing through the door. A small sheepish smile came onto her face as she felt 100 pairs of eyes on her. Including her mentor and teacher.

Nova didn't get Gabriel to be her teacher, for he was a newly graduated priest back then, and not experienced enough to be teaching. But now as a high priest, he was already teaching the advance spells of a priest or exorcism's. Often bringing his apprentices to the city of ruin's Glast Heim to practice their improvements. Which also involved a week of traveling there by foot.

Nova smiled at the things exercise could do for you. For Gabriel was no longer the tall and lanky person, but also built with muscles that were visible from his outfit. Although she paid no heed to his changes, she also paid no heed to hers.

Her naive ness was still as fresh at it was 3 years ago. Often ignoring and brushing away the advances of some boys in her church. She never thought of herself pretty in anyway. Her messy curls were managed with care, as she promised to the gods of hair above, and with that, she was blessed with glossy waves that tumbled softly down till her waist. Her height although was still a dead end, as she only grown a few inches taller, making her one of the shortest acolyte's in the church for her age group. A measly height of 5'2.

But unknowing to her, her height was indeed a turn on to most boy's, seeing her as a fragile little thing she is. Would need much protection as they could offer. Of course that wasn't needed. Gabriel was always there to help her. In between their free times, he would help her study or sharpen her skills.

"Nova, would you please take your seat so I might continue with the orders and job I am to assign to everyone?"

"So-so-Sorry!" Nova exclaimed before taking her seat beside Amber, another fellow acolyte after handing in her work on the main desk which was at the centre of the class.

"Javen, Zina, Amber, Zidane, Maya, and Kris, you are assigned to Raven, in group B, she will be your mentor for the next 6 months and you will follow her rules and regulations, meet her in the lobby now."

Groans could be heard from the 5 acolyte's, high priestess Raven was known to have one of the strictest teachings in the field.

Nova was tuning out the voice of Mother Mathilda, allowing her mind to drift off to the dreams she was having lately. Only that sometimes they weren't dreams.

* * *

_Somehow Nova found herself standing in front of a dark cave, a chill ran up her spine as screeches were heard within the darkness of the cave, she could see people, they looked like her, all wearing the similar clothes of an acolyte. They were all walking inside the cave, she was calling out to them, there was something wrong in the cave, something evil. _

_Another flash._

_She was standing inside the cave, around her were the acolyte's their face filled with panic and grieve. Blood was so clear on the ground. Whose was it? She didn't know. She didn't want to know. Another screech was heard, coming from the darkness that surrounded her. _

_Flash._

_She was running, she didn't know where, but she was running, deeper and deeper in the dark, she was scared. She could feel her own heart beating hard in her chest. It was so real, and so painful. Pain was throbbing in her left arm, was she hit? Something was chasing her, she could hear distant sounds of a bell, coming closer and closer. It was calling her name…_

"_Nooovaaaaaa……Noooovaaaaaaaaa…NOVVAAAAAA"_

* * *

"NOVEMBER ANNABELLA TERRA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Nova snapped out of the scene that she saw in her mind. Mother Mathilda had called her by her full name, she noticed that she and 2 other acolyte's remained in the room, the others were gone. What had she missed?

"Now that I have your undying attention, you, Mika and Mira are assigned to Cross, he will show you the basic's of exorcising the dead, you are to meet him at 3 o clock tomorrow where your short journey to payon will begin."

All 3 of the acolyte nodded, Nova was happy with the priest she had gotten. She had seen Cross around, he was a nice guy whom was always making jokes.

Class was dismissed then, Mike and Mira were discussing their plans and what to bring, amongst themselves of course, the identical twins were somewhat mean in their way. Both sporting green hair and eyes.

Notorious heart breakers, as so Nova heard. She felt left out, she was quiet most of the time in church, and somehow the girls would distant themselves from her since she knew Gabriel, and lived in the same house as he did. Apparently he was somewhat of a god to them.

Nova winched slightly at the memory of the twins befriending her somewhat 2 years ago, the only reason was to see Gabriel up close. She remembered the look on their face when Luke walked out his room half naked. She swore they were going to pass out when they saw him.

What were so special about 2 men? Nova sighed at the thought, Gabriel was flattered that 2 of the most beautiful acolyte's fancy him, but brushed them off, saying that he didn't have the time to date. Luke was worst, he had flat out told them both about their stuffing's in their bra's.

"I have no interests in little girls that are disguising their flat boards with tissue."

Those were the words that made them turn against her.

Rumors of her sleeping with both the high priest and assassin cross that she lived with was quickly dismissed, Gabriel was merciless with them. And since then, they hated her even more. Now she was paired up with them. Of all the luck in the world.

"Gabri wont be protecting you now little Nova."

She heard Mika muttered, loud enough for her to hear, but not enough for Mother Mathilda to . As they pranced out in unison, Nova picked her books and prepared to leave. She wondered briefly what did she do so wrong to provoke these kind of teasing from the two girls. What had she done to them?

Nova put on a brave face, and went out of the church, wincing slightly at the bright sun light that shone. She breathed I a fresh breath, knowing that she would have to head on home to change and pack soon, but before that, she scooped her smokie up into her arms, tickling it slightly on its belly causing it to let out a satisfied gurgle.

She needed to pick some flowers.

What memories it brought back for her. She was using the exact same route she used, the route which she ran from Gabriel the first time they met. It seems that she knew him forever now, as she walked idly to the pond, she glanced at a sight that was rare indeed. Someone was there before her, and not just anyone.

She could recognize his ragged brown outfit anywhere, as she walked towards the assassin cross. Not many people would do so, blindly walk towards a paid killer. But she knew this one well, letting off a soft sigh escape her lips, he turned at the small sound, letting her see his cold blue eyes. Steely for a moment, but reverting back to a neutral blue.

She walked up to the assassin, a small smile on her face as she went on her knee's to pick the flowers up. She didn't talk about their parents in front of him, she knew it would only trigger bad memories for the assassin.

"Flowers beautiful today eh?" she said lightly.

Receiving a grunt in return.

"Remember the last time we were here together?"

Luke glanced up at Nova, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yea"

A deep voice croaked out of his throat. His voice was deeper then she remembered. Then again it had been awhile since she had a real conversation with him. She was glad that maybe this could become one.

"I pushed you into the water, and you were squirming like a girl!" Nova allowed herself to let out a small giggle.

"Well, I wasn't the one who was afraid of water"

"But you sure were scared!"

"It was nothing"

"Awwwww are you still scared?"

"No"

"Guess what?"

"I don't like guessing"

"I'm going to payon"

"With whom?"

"With my assigned priest! I'm learning about the basics of exorcising!"

'_uh oh ,that wasn't smart'_

Nova stood back slightly, she knew that she had said something wrong as Luke's body turn ridged. She didn't mention about herself and Gabriel barging in 3 years ago, apparently he was too drunk to remember otherwise. But things between them were somehow different. Luke never did apologize for not attending her transcendent into an acolyte, nor did she mention anything about it. Nova quickly buried it into the darkest corner of her heart, never venturing near it, never thinking about it.

Luke had turned silent, he stood up in a sudden. She knew he was going to leave, his muscles had already tensed up.

"I have to go, my guild is calling me for an assignment…"

"Luke wait!" Nova yelled, but he had already picked a piece of butterfly wings from his pocket, crushing it and letting the magical dust transport him into his guild base. Nova sighed in defeat as she picked the flowers, opting to go back to the church cemetery to pray.

That night Nova dined alone in her house, Gabriel was assigned to help on a recent out break of undead monsters at the fallen city of Glast Heim, he told her that he would not be joining her for dinner, but would be back to send her off with Cross. She had not seen Luke since the meeting earlier on, and she highly doubt he would be there to see her off tomorrow. So in silence, she broke her bread and spoke of her prayers softly to god, praising and thanking for the blessings he gave to her.

* * *

"C'mon Luke, tell us whose the little red head that was always with you?"

Luke ignored the question, opting to a cold beer.

The bars in Morroc were filthy, full of vermin's and low lives that would take any chance to cost trouble. His assassin's clothing were concealed under the long cloak he was wearing.

The assassin cross beside him was clearly drunk Luke faintly cursed the guild for pairing him up with this loud and rude partner. Sano was a fine assassin cross, but he just didn't know how the hell to control his emotions and actions once he drank too much. Luke preferred to stay quiet and unnoticeable. Unlike his partner who was now flirting with a waitress.

Luke thought of going home for dinner, to forget tonight's event, to move on. But something stronger, some untold force was dragging him towards this night. He had worked too damn hard these past years to let this opportunity go. He had to find out why. The 2 assassin cross that murdered his parents were long under the ground, thanks to his blade. They underestimated him, and he sent them without a moment of hesitation. But not without asking the reason of their targets, and from the bloody mouth of the assassin that murdered his parents, came something else. Came something he did not expect to hear, they had papers, documents of Nova's adoption by her parents with them.

Why they did he did not know. But he wasn't stupid enough to ignore the fact that there is a connection between Nova and his parents assassination. After years of research, he finally came down to this man. The silver haired knight that sat down the bar only a few people away. All he had to do was lure him away to the dark streets to question him. The knight was already sticking out like a sore thumb.

After all knights don't fare well in the streets of Morroc.

Luke watched the knight standing up in the corner of his eye, his muscles went ridged as the knight silently leave the bar, paying the bartender far too much.

It was time to act, its now or never.

* * *

EnD Of ChappIe 6

R&R pl0x xD

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimers : I Do not own Ragnarok Online.. can someone give it to me? xD_

:Of Sinners And Redemptions:

Chapter 7 – The calm before the storm

Annoyance.

Of all the time to bump into a person he never wanted to see again. IT HAD TO BE RIGHT HERE AND NOW?

Luke winced as he spotted a familiar hair of raven black hair. He swore under his breath as she too spotted him, opting to come closer. She just didn't get the idea that he was bloody drunk 3 years ago. He couldn't even remember her god forsaken name. Yes she was beautiful, yes she was the person who took his virginity away. But she was also cheap, unreasonable, easy and spoilt. Not to mention she was as smart as a bunch of bricks.

Without even her speaking a word, Luke had grab hold of his partner and shoved him in front of her face.

"He says you're hot. You two chat."

Did he mention she had an attention span of a 5 headed lizard?

With her attention diverted oh so easily, Luke proceeded to glide through the crowded bar. The cool morrocian night air greeted his skin, he noticed that he was indeed sweating, he had noticed that he was in the bar for far too long. His clothes were pasted on his skin with his sweat, the air felt good on his skin. His eyes quickly scanned the crowd, finally his sights were locked onto the silver haired knight.

Luke gave chase.

Luke had no real teacher, experience was his real mentor. He preferred to pick things up in his own way, but the technique he was to use was the most common of the assassin trait. Without the knight leaving his sight, Luke lowered his head down, slowly closing his mind up, allowing his heart to go cold.

It was like being invisible, but in plain sight.

He avoided eye contact, keeping his head bowed low, and using his maneuvering skills to glide pass through the crowd untouched. He had become one with the shadow of the buildings.

The knight had to be either incredibly stupid, or incredibly drunk. Either way, Luke was closing in so fast; it was as though a gust of wind was passing the crowd of people. The knight had turned into a darker alley, the alley that would lead to a popular meeting ground of Dark Guilds. Guilds that didn't serve under the kings name, guilds that were bent on conquering Rune Midgard. The recent jobs Luke had gotten as an assassin's were mainly jobs of assassinations. To wipe out the leaders of these guilds were one of the main jobs of the assassin's guild.

There were 2 more silhouettes in the dark, Luke could smell them. One was a woman, for she was wearing a strong scented perfume, Rose perfume. The other was male, Luke could tell by breath he took; it was long hard and sharp. Definitely another knight, or maybe a crusader. Luke could never tell the difference of the 2 classes. But he knew the statistics of both the armor type'.

It's always important to know where you're stabbing. Especially in heavy armor.

The female voice spoke first, Luke had already melded into the shadows, careful not to make a sound. If he was dealing with Dark Guilds, he would have to proceed with extreme caution.

"Of what information did you get from the spy?" She had a deep morrocian accent, but judging by her rougher voice, Luke could tell she was a stalker or rouge class. Nothing but a common thug in his eyes.

"Yes, sources say that there is one special one, heading for the caves of Payon in 2 days, this one is a pure blood." The knight spoke, Luke's senses went on high alert. Were they talking about Nova? He had remembered she was to travel to Payon tomorrow.

"Is she alone?" The other male spoke, his voice was deeper then the knight's but somehow, more refine and smoother. Almost like a noble's voice.

"No, she will be traveling with a priest and another two acolytes."

"Any information on who the priest is…?"

"Cross Zeon hart."

"Damn that man, he planned everything down to the step, send Lucile and Aherm after them, I want that girl back alive."

"And what would you people would want to do with the little girl?"

Luke's cold voice pierce the air, he allowed himself to be seen, he had enough listening, foolish it is for him to reveal himself to three completely strangers, knowing nothing of their fighting skills and their ability level, but somehow them talking about the girl that was so familiar to him caused his blood to boil.

"Tsk, it was about time the little cockroach revealed himself." The woman sniggered.

Luke didn't take the intimidation; he could tell that they were stunned, she was bluffing. She didn't even notice that he had been listening to their conversation for the past 10 minutes.

"Well then this little Cockroach will be the one stepping on your neck, not to mention your bottle of cheap perfume. I couldn't take another second of smelling what smelt like dead animals. Then again, it would do good to cover the stench of your breath."

"Infidel little peasant, you will pay for your sharp tongue, which I will gladly mount on my wall when I cut it our from your pretty little mouth!"

The rouge drew her weapon, but Luke was already heading for her throat. The knight before had drawn his sword, but was too drunk to get a good hit at Luke. Luke snorted as he knocked the knight out with ease, he never drank on the job, and he thought that the knight should do the same.

She had pretty good beginners luck.

The rouge parried his katars for a moment, but Luke took the chance to swipe a hard kick on her abdomen. She stumbled back, having the wind knocked out of her chest would be painful, but Luke wouldn't allow her luxury of breathing in. As swift as the wind, he pinned her by throat on the wall of the alley.

The other knight had long fled the scene.

Luke took the time to cast some light on her arm. A tattoo of a Rose was branded on her left forearm, the mark was fresh. She belonged to the Black Rose guild, but knowing the smell of rotting and burning flesh, she had not been in the guild for long.

"Tell Me, What do you people want with the girl…or else…" Luke growled from the back of his throat, allowing the rouge to take a breath before she stuttered. A knife was drawn from his coat, he allowed it to skim the tip of her fingers. Adding a slight pressure to what he would do if she did not talk. He positioned his dagger right under her long painted fingernail.

"Ne-Ne-NEVER" she choked out in breath.

He wouldn't do this to people, but right now, at this moment. Luke was too bloody pissed to care. He covered her mouth, positioning her so hid body would be pressing her to the wall, with one of her arms twisted against her back and one locked by his elbows. With a flick of his wrist, a bloody nail flew out from its place.

"I still have 9 more before I start with your fingers, TALK!" he growled once more, positioning his dagger to her index fingernail.

Tears ran down her face, she was biting the pain away, sometimes, information needed to be forced. Man or woman.

"I don't know! I swear! PLEASE, All I know is that Arashi wants the red headed little girl, something about a connection to nature or something! LET ME GO PLEASE! I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ELSE!"

Luke's eyes narrowed dangerously, showing the girl what he would do if he caught her lying. He moved his dagger to her upper arm, to the mark of the tattoo and dug the dagger deep. She shrieked but was stopped muffled by his other arm. He had cut a cross on the tattoo before leaning closer to her ear.

"Live your life away from the dark, choosing them is buying yourself a one way ticket to hell." He whispered softly, dangerously in her ear before letting her go. She fell on her butt, with an arm covering the bloody cut. Luke melded back into the shadows disappearing from alley, he had to return to Prontera fast. He knew who Arashi was, and whatever his up to, it will never end well

* * *

Nova. Was. Hyperventilating.

She swore she could breakdown from the excitement she was feeling right this moment. Her backpack was filled with the full supply that consisted of clothes, food and potions that would well last her for the 3 days she was to track with her mentor. Gabriel was at the church to set her off, with the big goofy smile of his, Nova's heart felt so secured. She swore to herself that nothing could ruin her trip. It was like a school trip, but only with rotting corpse's and a chance of certain death.

Very exiting indeed.

"Don't worry Nova, Cross is one of the best priest's that had graduated from the academy. I can't see why he doesn't transcend like me, his more then qualified to do so…" Was what Gabriel whispered into her ear before she set off. It was enough to calm her nerves, after all their party consisted of only one priest and 3 untrained acolytes.

But her mood changed as soon as the realization dawned onto her. She was going to have to travel with the terrible twins. But a small pang of hope kept her going; she wasn't going to let a bunch of bimbo's in disguise as acolytes to ruin her trip. She was going to have a good time, with their teasing or not.

Nova was no idiot, and she knew very well on what would happen if the 2 particular people who lived with her were without her fetish of clean floors and toilets.

Nova had already prepared 15 sets of meals, cleaned the house once over and washed every single piece of clothing that had a stain on it. A satisfied smile came onto her as she remembered leaving notes around the house reminding both Gabriel and Luke to eat and clean their rooms, and that Gabriel's shampoo was in the top cupboard, and she had already paid her rent this month, so there were no worries that she would return homeless.

Yes, she still paid her rent, and this time she did it all by herself. The money she owed Gabriel was already paid back, she knew that working at the children's nursery would be the best way to re pay his kindness. Now Nova was no rich child, but she had enough to keep up with Luke's rent.

He never said anything about her rent, even though she was late on repaying him a few occasions, he was kind enough to let them slip, even occasionally telling her that she had already paid the rent, even though she really didn't.

Maybe there was still hope for him…

But right now, she wanted to have a good time. Nova smiled as she waved at Cross. It was her time to have fun. Destiny was finally cutting her a break.

_Or is she?_

Nova stifled a giggle as she spotted Cross rubbing his forehead, no doubt in frustration. The twins had brought enough luggages for a 5 month trip to Comodo.

"Girls, WE ARE NOT GOING ON A PLEASURE CRUISE! Now can you please pack things that are NECESSARY, FOR GODS SAKES WHO IS GOING TO CARRY ALL OF THESE?"

To tell the truth, it was awfully funny to see Cross's normally pale complexion turn into a funny shade of beet red while he was yelling at the 2 acolytes. They waited another hour before setting off.

Nova knew where she wasn't wanted, she stayed as far away as she could from the twins, opting to travel beside Cross's pace, despite him being faster and stronger, she'd rather be a little tired at each pit stop then to suffer hours of useless rants and teases. It turned out Nova made the right choice sticking close to Cross. They had to turn back a few times for the twins would stray and get lost often. Stopping to stare at the most pointless things like a walking cactus (although Nova was quite astounded at the way the cactus could dance…) Cross had even talked about the history of some of the ruins they passed.

By the first nightfall they had reached Morroc, a short stop before heading off to Payon. They were only staying one night. They were originally to camp out below the moonlight. But the twin's constant nagging and whining changed Cross's mind. Although Nova was glad she was able to sleep in a bed that night.

"Ok now, who's bunking in with me tonight? I got 2 rooms, each has 2 beds. Either way one of you girls will have to share a room with me, and don't worry, I'm already married, and I don't plan to cheat on my beautiful wife for little girls."

Nova didn't even need to think.

* * *

Gabriel sighed softly, looking out at the dark sky. A small smile came onto his face as he read the note Nova had left on the table.

' The food is enough for BOTH of you guys, Share! And please try to keep the place neat while I'm away oh and please feed Koru-san! Don't neglect him! I can tell if his lost weight! – Love Nova'

If only she knew what the definition of Love means.

Gabriel nibbled on the apple pie that she left for them both, knowing that it was Luke's. Hey, he wouldn't even know, and just because he was named after an angel doesn't mean he is one. Not all the time that is.

The slammed open before he could take a second bite. Luke came through the door, his eyes steely. Dried blood could be seen smeared on some part of his shirt.

"I Swear! I dint know the pie was for you!" Gabriel gasped, nearly falling off his chair.

"Where's Nova!?"

"What!?" The two men spoke in unison, a moment of silent passed through the room, Koru-san the smokie ran around the living room cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the situation at hand.

"Is that My pie?"

"Shut up Constantine, what about Nova?"

Luke winched, he didn't remember telling the blonde haired priest his full name.

"Where is she? When did she leave?"

"This morning, she should be in Morroc by now, she'll probably reach Payon by tomorrow noon"

Luke cursed out loud, and here he had traveled non stop from Morroc back.

"Look don't worry Luke, a priest is with her, and his no pushover."

"A dark guild is after her, their planning to send 2 men to Payon to get her."

"WHAT?" Gabriel shot out from his chair, his senses were in high alert now. He had to get his old man, fast.

"We have to get to Payon by tomorrow."

"You can't leave tonight; you just ran from the desert, you need to rest. Ill go ahead to Payon first."

"And Do what? You can't swing a mace to save your bloody life."

"What do you really know?"

The silence was unavoidable, blue met blue, a silent war was waged in their eyes.

"This is ridiculous! I won't waste my time arguing with a child while someone whom I really Lo-" Gabriel cut the staring match like a hot knife through butter

Gabriel stopped himself, he almost said it out. Not good. Not good. He corrected himself as quick as he could.

"Someone whom I care like the world to get hurt."

"Like I don't give a shit about her?"

Gabriel stared at the assassin cross with the coldest eyes Luke has ever seen. As cold as his, a chill went down his spine; there was something wrong with the priest. He knew that the priest had an emotional mask, but he never knew he too possessed the eyes of an assassin. Steely and ruthless, he had to watch his footing with this one…

"Yea, I bet you care for her like you care for your clothes." Gabriel spat back, the assassin cross briefly glanced at his torn and stained uniform before looking up.

"You leave at dawn, get some rest. I'm going to Payon first."

Without another word, Gabriel walked towards the door, not before turning back once more.

"And don't forget to feed the smokie."

He slammed the door shut, leaving Luke for one of the first time in 6 years, stunned.

* * *

EnD Of ChaPpie 7

_R&R please XD whoot? Getting more interesting eh xP?_


	9. Chapter 8

_Authors Note : Hey Guys I've finally gotten the time and patience to finish this chapter after a few long months, been busy with so many things, but I'm determined to finish this story! Hope for your never ending support!! FINALLY I'VE IPDATED!_

_Disclaimers: I do not own ragnarok online, if not; I'll be rich and won't be writing fan fictions about it. lol. _

: Of Sinners and Redemptions:

Chapter 8 – Tunnels of blood.

Nova smiled her small smile as she glanced at her guide for the trip, he was currently squinting his eyes shut, preparing for the small jab of pain that he knew it was coming.

'_PAK!'_

"OUUUUUUUCCCHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Done!"

The young girl that had pierced the older priest's ear giggled softly as the priest jumped from the stinging of the needle breaking skin. Funny how the slightest of pain could cause the biggest of fuss. Nova had just had her ears pierced at a traditional store in Payon, being her first time, her guide, the priest Cross had agreed to get one with her too. Seeming as the twins had so many pairs on their ears, they could not possibly fit more. Unfortunately for the priest, he also discovered on that day, his impeccable fear of small pointy objects.

After paying the shop girl the money, Nova walked out from the store with a brand new pair of earrings, 2 small flowers that dangled as she walked. Cross, though sported the more neutral stud, muttering something about his wife softly that she could not perceive.

As the twins lead the way through their morning stroll of the payon market place, Nova discovered that she had much to learn about the world beyond Prontera.

Everything was so different here!

From the clothing designs, silk embroidery beyond her wildest imaginations, were being hawked off at prices so low that Nova had to look away in fear of buying everything that was deemed cute in her sight. And they were plenty.

"Kyaaaaaa!! This purse is SOOOO adorable!!" Nova squealed in delight, as she spotted a tiny beaded purse, embroiled with butterflies and dragonflies. Her hand itched and twitched at the small shiny purse, but blushed and turned away as she heard the twins scoffing and laughing. They didn't let her off so easily, from the piercing shop they had already started to taunt her, planting little seeds of doubt in her tender heart about the risks that carried if she were to pierce her ear as they did. But Cross had dismissed it quickly seeming as he had gotten one and was perfectly fine, and also pointing out that the twins had way more piercings then they should.

"What childish tastes, butterflies and dragonflies…?"

She could hear them whispering to each other, tears burnt her eyes but she fought them back. Opting herself to move to another store, yet her little heart ached to buy that particular purse, she had never seen a design quite so unique like that, and she barely did use any of her traveling money, unlike Mika and Mira did. She decided with a steely face that she would get the purse, and that what they said did not matter one bit.

"Maybe I'll walk around and buy that purse later…" she muttered to herself, not having the full guts to approach the store yet, as the twins were still close by.

Instead, Nova opted herself to drift along the market place, allowing her senses to awaken to the different language people spoke, the culture, the slang, the way they dressed, how they looked so carefree, without any worries on their minds. It seemed that the village of Payon was so much more peaceful compared to the cities Prontera and Morocc. Before she knew it, it was already time to meet Cross in front of the Payon Cave to start their training.

Nova rushed back towards the small stall, but was disappointed to see that the purse had been sold to someone else. With her sprites slightly dampened she sulked towards the cave where she was the last to arrive.

"Now Nova, you do know that its important to be on time now?"

"What happened to little ms perfect? Finally loosing it?"

The twins wasted no time to start their verbal assaults on the shorter girl, Nova clenched her fist tightly, assuring herself that they would get what they deserve in time. Cross hushed them all, and started his lecture about the history of the cave, and what resides inside it.

"Legend says that because of a great emperor, whom once lived below these caves, had cursed the lands, as he was betrayed by his favorite Concubine, and his kingdomed over throwned by the other noble man, before his death, he vowed that the residents and sprites of these caves would never know rest, and so, now even a thousand years since, the curse still looms within these caves, bringing the dead back to life…… Today, our job is to basically learn about the type's of Sprites that roam the more higher area of the cave, as the curse is the weakest on top, you will fins lesser zombies and skeletons wondering around. Most people believe that they were peaceful peasants brought to life, and so wont do much harm, unless aroused, of course, so mind yourselves and behave." Cross stated as he walked inside. With Nova following behind him closely.

"Is that her?"

"Definitely, her aura leaks of power, seems as though she isn't aware of what she's capable off yet…"

"Hmm, the 2 girls would be easy enough, but what about Cross?"

"Don't worry, we're separate them, and I'll deal with him, you get her."

"Roger, Hmph, when I get that little brat, she'll wish she were as dead as her real parents."

"Ahh, but I thought that was for Arashi to choose?"

"I know, but its not like his going to treat her any different then he treats the others…"

"But you do know, her aura is different…"

"Whatever, she's still a maggot in my eyes."

"Everything is a maggot in your eyes except Arashi, Lucile."

"No, no, your not a maggot, your lower than that Aherm."

"Just shut up and lets go."

"Lead the way, brother…"

His legs ached like high heaven, sweat was pouring down his head as he raced through the barren desert, surely enough using the skill Shadow Dash in such an early hour will take its toll on him later, but Luke didn't have the time to apply for another warp script and wait in line along with hundreds who wished to be warped all over Rune Midgard, and with the knowledge of shortcuts, he knew the fastest way to Payon without passing through the most taxing places.

Luke cursed under his breath for waiting too long for his rejuvenation, why couldn't that damn priest just healed him when he asked for it, instead of warping off without a sign.

Wherever that blonde haired pretty boy is, Luke knew that he wouldn't be much use anyways, if the Dark Guilds were really involved in these matters. Nothing much a priest could do. But he knew that he could do something. But why were they after her? Why did they want Nova? Wasn't she just an ordinary girl? What was that look in Gabriel's eyes that hid so much? Does he know more then he perceives too?

Questions that leaded to more questions, a never ending circle of mystery, and Nova seemed to be jammed pack right in the middle of everything, Luke hated not knowing things more then he hated anything else. And he hates a lot of things. The feeling of frustration only welled more as he thought about it more, his teeth grinded against one an another as he dashed for the next marker route.

Somehow deep inside him, he knew that something bad was going to happen, something that was going to befall on them all, that would effect everyone's well being, the strings of fate that tied around Nova were so fragile, yet he knew that his was bounded with hers, he feared that whatever that happened to his parents, would happen to the little red headed girl too.

Yet in Payon lies all the answers,

So to Payon he will go.

Nova awed with bugged eyes as she saw the corpses move animatedly around her, lesser zombies that seemed to be tied to what they were doing before they had died was happening all around her, she could spot skeletons cleaning dust with their bones, zombies grooming their ever rotting hair animatedly, all blissfully unaware of their own demise, following the natural order or their own routine, oblivious to the fact that they had joint the ranks of the undead.

Cross muttered a small and short prayer, before casting a holy spell to exorcist them, one by one. They didn't put up much of a fight, they were more gross and smelly then threatening, yet Nova could feel herself shaking slightly in fear and disgust at their rotting flesh, and exposed brains.

"Alright now ladies, I will have you exorcise 3 lesser zombies of your choice, don't worry now, I'm right over here if you girls need help, unfortunately you are to exorcise them by yourselves, you may choose to beat them physically as most warriors do, or damage them with holy magic. As your healing abilities have a reverse effect on the undead, a simple healing spell could do enough to kill one."

The acolyte's nodded enthusiastically, Nova though a little nervous had manage to dispose of the lesser zombies, while Mika and Mira tried to out do each other with long incantations for simple spells. Cross sat calmly on a fallen pendulum while keeping a keen eye on the girls.

Time seemed to pass quickly as Cross brought the girls to the lower levels, upon encountering more and more dangerous monsters, Nova had felt she gained bountiful knowledge not only about the cave, but also about the holy art itself. She noted that when she concentrated more, she could actually cast 2 holy spells at one same monster, or divide them into 2 rays. Though weak, it was still an improvement of what she could do hours ago. And with Cross's constant guidance, and advises, she didn't feel as scared as she would have were she alone in these caves.

"Lets gooo bacccccccck"

The whiny sound of Mira's voice echoed off the walls of the lower caves, Nova twitched slightly in the annoyance, it had only been 2 hours since they entered the cave, there was still so much she wanted to learn and know about the history and dark properties of the cave, and she didn't know when was the next time she would have the opportunity. Cross had lead them to one of the higher levels, and he had to concentrate on exorcising the higher levels of undead monsters here. So they had to watch their backs extra carefully, seeing that their mentor couldn't protect 3 others along with himself alone.

"Keep your voice down Mira! Or the whole caves gonna to come after us!" Her equally annoying twin squealed. Apparently, she could feel the dark aura better then her sister could.

"Well WE wouldn't had have to come if A CERTAIN SOMEONE hadn't ask Cross to bring us here, we should have stopped 2 levels ago.."

"I'm just trying to learn, unlike you guys, I don't have the luxury to fool around with my money…" Nova muttered under her breath.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT"

"So? What are you gonna do about it? Talk me to death!? As if your bark is better then your bite" Nova spitted out.

She didn't know why, but in a sudden, rage coursed through her veins, she had never felt this way before, as though some dark powers were bringing out her temper and spit all to the surface. She was never the one who would yell back. Yet… somehow, somehow…

It felt so good to yell.

A grin came over Nova's soft features, somehow twisting her face, Mira was taken aback from the comment earlier, but stood up in defile.

"As a matter of fact, little SLUT, I can take care of myself, I don't need 2 guys to protect me."

"Take that back Mira…"

She grinned.

"Make me."

In an instant, Nova lunged herself forward, her arms forward, planting a solid punch on Mira's nose. The acolyte fell backward cursing, her twin sister in shock.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE!? GOD, I'M GONE 5 MINUTES AND THIS HAPPENS!?"

Nova turned back, all of the anger boiled within her had died, Cross rushed forward, healing Mira's broken nose while she was weeping.

"Sh-Sh-SHE HIT ME!! She's CRAZY!! THAT LITTLE BITCH! You'll be hearing from our mom's!!"

"Shhh SHHH QUITE MIRA, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS NOW, we HAVE TO leave. Now. Mika, get your sister out, and Nova…"

He turned towards the small acolyte, his eyes unreadable.

"I'm disappointed in you."

Her eyes widened, she bit her lip and her hand went into a tight ball. Nova bite back tears, his eyes said it all. Those eyes, those were the eyes Luke had always looked at her with.

She couldn't take it.

She just couldn't.

She tried so hard.

Why?

Why always her?

Before she could think, before she could feel, her body had already moved on its own.

She turned tail and ran.

"NOVA! WAIT! DON'T!!"

But she couldn't hear him, his voice was already blocked from her mind, all she could see in her mind were his eyes. The shame, the disappointment. Something triggered inside her, like a damn bursting, all her emotions crammed into the small box at the corner of her heart was cracking. She disappointed everyone…

_Everyone hated her._

_But what did she do so wrong to be hated so much? _

_What?! _

She just wanted to run, she didn't care where, she didn't care if she were eaten alive by the rotting corpse's. It all didn't matter now. She didn't care.

"What did you do to her this time?"

"Nothing, I just needed to separate Cross from her, so I 'slipped' in some memories in her tiny little brain, poor girl doesn't even know why she's feeling so angry and confused now…"

Aherm turned to his partner and shook his head cliff. Sometimes he wished that they didn't have the powers they have. Lucile's ones were annoying, especially to those whose minds were weak.

It didn't matter now, the prey was in sight.

And the time to act was now.

_End Of Chapter 8_


	10. Chapter 9

_Authors note : Ehehe. Im really sorry i havent been updating, im having exams after exams and its really fustrating along with my other writing projects as the school magazine writer.. yea, 17 years old and already busy till my teeth can hurt. XD. here's chappie nine, Bear with me ppl i will finish this! _

_Disclaimers : I do not own Ragnarok Online, If i did, I would so press killall everytime i log in. xD!_

: Of Sinners And Redemptions :

Chapter 9 - Aherm and Lucile.

"Ahhhhh...I love the smell of raw fresh fury in the morning"

"Urgh, don't forget your love for all things violence and gory."

"Fine then, you take the girl, since your SO afraid I might kill her" Lucile muttered, rolling her eyes.

"As a matter of fact I will, and it IS FACT that you will find some measly excuse to kill off the girl, anything to keep you in Arashi's favorite Eternal Watcher list."

"Shut up Aherm, if you were not my very own flesh and blood, I would have killed you a long time ago, show some respect and love for your sister now..."

Aherm muttered a soft curse, the only reason why Lucile didn't kill him, was because she couldnt. They were connected through their powers, and if one of them died, the other would lose half of their powers, and he knew that his power hungry sister would never rish something as rash as that. Her love for power conqured everything else in her way.

But no matter, for today would be a glorious victory for the Black Rose when they capture the girl. It was a one in a million chance that they would find a Watcher as powerful as the girl who was runing below, but Arashi did, thanks to the help of his right hand man. Ginji, anyways. Their job was simple enough, to capture the girl, and kill off all the withness.

Aherm didn't enjoy killing as much as his sister did, he prided himself to avoid as much blood shed if possible, he would save the killing for his sister, as they would always do. Not that he coulnt kill someone if he wanted to though. But enough about him, the job must go on. Arashi was never credited to be a patient man, and every second counted now.

--

Cross cursed profoundly as the red headed acolyte ran into the darkness without even considering what might be laying out there, he wasn't as much concerned for the monsters but by the foul aura he sensed right before Nova attacked Mira. The aura was so familiar, that he knew it had to be THEM. And if they had indeed already known the existance of Nova and already here, that meant one thing, and one thing only.

Cross knew he was not going to come out of this cave alive.

Oh how he wished he had kissed his lovely wife before leaving, he should had woken her up, just to make love to her one more time, now he fear he would never see her lovely face ever again. But now was not the time for him to be sentimentel and think of only his fate, he had 3 others to consider, and god knows what will happen if his gut was right, and Arashi sent THOSE 2 to come after them.

"Hello Cross..."

Cross turned his back towards the sound, followed by a slight whimper.

Shit!

Cross turned back, slowly, he had barely turned his back for more then 10 seconds, and there she was already, standing cooly behind him, a dagger to one of the twin's throat. Mira whimpered silent tears were pooling down her eyes, Mika was delarious, not being able to comprihand the situation they were in. The danger they were in.

"wh-wha-whats going on Cross Nee-san.." Mika managed to choke out, she had already fallen on her knee, knowing that her other half was being held hostage by this strange lady. Whom was currently enjoying the situation they were in right now.

'Bitch' he thought, it was so typical for a maniac like Lucile to enjoy playing with the emotions of people.

"Which will you choose hmm Cross-san? These 2 lovely twins, or the girl you were originally assigned to protect..? mmm? I should enjoy very mich to hear these 2 scream in agony as I skin them alive..." She purred dangeriously as she ran the dagger along the skin of Mira's neck, drawing blood and causing her to whimper more.

"Let them go Lucile, you know they have nothing to do with this..."

"And risk you running off to stop Aherm and reclaiming Nova? Ohh tisk tisk, you should know me better then that Luv. I don't like leaving my prey's alive."

Cross grinned his teeth, it would have been much easier to fight Lucile, but she having hostages made the bar tougher. He knew enough that she wouldnt hesitate to butcher the girls down. A women like her that had given up herself up to insanity was more dangerous then any mind numbed beast.

And to make things worse, Aherm was here with her, he should have known better then to take them so deep in payon cave, but then again he didn't even sense them till just now. Was his skills slipping? Or were they simply getting stronger? Either way, he knew that he had to save them all, even if it cost his life, Nova especially, he knew what would happen eventually to Rune Midgard if she fell into Arashi's hands. Everyone in the Order knew what would happen.

He only wished he wasnt so cocky and confident to announce to Lucifer that everything would be fine in the trip, he had not known that Arashi had contacts so deep into the church that they would track him down the day they set off their class trip. How foolish of him to convince the high bishop that he should allow Nova to go on the trip like every other student, knowing who she was and what she meant.

His mistake will cost him his life, and he was prepared to make the trade, as long as everyone else could come out safetly.

"Whats the matter Cross? Cat'O'Nine Tails Got your tongu-"

She didn't have the time to finish her sentance when she was struck with a bolt of pure light straight to her face, narrowly missing Mira, and allowing her the chance to break free of the maniac's grasp.

Mika embraced her sister affectionately, allowing herself to cry for a moment, before being snapped out of their moment by Cross.

"RUN GIRLS, HEAD FOR THE EXIT, FIND NOVA AND TELL THE PAYON GUARDS THAT I NEED HELP TELL THEM THE MOONLIGHT FLOWER WAS AWOKENED!" Sure it was a lie, but that would be enough for those guards to rush to his aid anyways.

The girls nodded, both of them knew danger when they saw it, he didnt need to tell them twice as they rushed for the direction where Nova ran.

Lucile snarled as she shook off the temporary light spell Cross casted to blind her.

"Hehe, not bad Cross, using a harmless light spell to keep blind me, while buying time for the twins to run? Too bad you forgetten that Aherm is also after Nova, and by what it looks like, it wont be soon before Nova is with Arashi, where she belongs, but frankly speaking, I would prefer her dead."

"As you would prefer everything else dont you Lucile?"

"Enough talk, We fight now, I have been craving priest blood for awhile now, it would be nice if I brought your head back to Arashi, he would be please that another pest from the Order would be Disposed off."

Cross held his ground, allowing his body to go ridgid, his eyes narrowing and focusing on Lucile, he knew that her remarks would be only to taunt him, and it would be foolish to turn to find Nova, not with her tailing him.

"Come, bitch"

"Gladly, Prey!"

--

Something wasn't right, Nova had stopped in the middle of the dark cave.

_'What had happened to me?'_

She couldnt comprehand the emotions that had flowed into her all of a sudden, had she overreacted? It was as though all the memories of hurt and doubt had momentarily blinded her, that she would act so rash and hurt someone let alone seperate herself from the group. Reality was slowly sinking in, as she realised that she was indeed alone in a place where high levels of evil energy roamed freely around. If she were attacked right now, she would not bet too much on her coming out of it alive.

"NOVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Nova shot her head back, only to see the twins rushing towards her, fear oozed from them like pus from a fresh wound. She feared for what they would say.

"Cross - cross - CROSS's is under attack! it was this Assassin Lady, she she, treatened us, and she put a knife on Mira's neck! He told us to find help from the guads!! He- he - he"

Mika was calmer then her sister was, who was already on the verge on breaking down, tears were pouring freely. A cold sweat ran down Nova's back, She felt something landing behind her.

Mika screamed this time too.

--

Gabriel barged into the large hall of Lighthazen hall, aware that over a hundread pairs of eyes were staring at him now, but that didnt matter now, only Nova did.

Lucifer was standing before the crowd as though he was prepared to give an important lecture. No words were needed to be exchanged from them, as he excused himself momentarily from the now murmurring crowd.

"What in gods name happened boy? I've never seen you lose you cool like that before. Speak to me."

"Dark guild, after Nova, Payon."

Gabriel was gasping fro breath as he muttered the words out, he ran all the way from the ground floor to the highest peak of the castle in Lighthazen, after warping from 3 diffent cities to get to the secluded country. His saved warps could only go so far.

"Hush boy, do not panic, what in the world have I thought you before? Cross is a reliable member of the Order, but if what you say is true, then I shall come with you to Payon, I know a high priestess who has the gift of open rifts between tiem and space, we shall head for payon now."

Lucifer placed his hand on his temple momentarily, and as though out of thin air, a high priestess came walking down the hall, along with a gypsy and minstrel.

"Aneares, Shin. Take over the class for me, I have business to attend to."

Both the minstrel and gypsy nodded, dissapearing in the room as the high priestess raised her hand. Gabriel reached into his pocket for a blue gemstone when his father halted him.

It seemed as though she was reaching into air, her fingers momentarily disappearing, as though cloaking only a small part of her body, her arms looked strained as though she was opening a door locked tightly together.

As she pulled, a black hole seemed to appear out of the place where she ripped, she had opened a rift in the very fabric of space. Gabriel was awed for a moment at what the people in this Order could really do.

"We must make haste son, or Cross might not live to tell his tale another day, if I am not wrong, Arashi would be the only one would could pull something off this quickly, and if Arashi is connected, Lucile and Aherm shouldnt be far behind him, I fear for the worst."

Wizard and Priest both looked into the eyes of each other, acknowledging the silent moment, the moment where they would allow doubt over shadow them, before stepping into the rift that was created for them.

To Payon.

--

Luke wiped off a stray sweat, his lungs begged for oxygen, his chest begged for him to cease, his legs begged for mercy, yet his brain had promptly commanded them all to shut the fuck up and listen. He had reached the border of Payon, where the grassy plain showed the end of the desert, he had ripped any monster that came into his patch to shreads, not bothering to show mercy even to the cutest of Drops or picky's.

The city was already in view, but he knew that the cave was located farther back, but as he leaped down the cliff to the city, this muscles choose the exactl same time to punish him for over exausting them, and promptly died out on him.

He fell more like a wizard then an assassin of the cross.

Luke yelled in fustration more then in pain. as he staggered to get himself back on his feet, as a black portal seemed to open before him, his assassin instincts turned on instantly as he reached for his poisonous dagger pouch on his belt pocket and flung it directly towards the portal, a black portal was never a good sign anyways, he shouldnt need to worry about hitting some innocent bystander.

His dagger was reflected by a strong barrier, recoshaying back towards Luke, barely missing his neck, and dug into the mud wall behind him.

"Why did I guess that Luke would be the one throwing that." a somewhat bored voice came from the portal.

Gabriel.

--

"Hello Ladies, now now, dont be scared, I wont hurt you unless you scream, I do hate people screaming, A total waste of time and energy if you ask me, you know there was a saying, if you have time to scream, you have time to run."

All 3 girls stared mutely at the taller man, who now stood less then 8 meters away from them, he didnt look like a killer, but his aura told a different story. Mira and Mika stood behind Nova, as though using her as a sheild.

"Wha-wha-what do you want with us! We have no money!!" Nova yelped, helplessly, glancing at the man with fearful eyes.

"No no, I'm not here for money now darlin, I'm here to deliver you to my master, you see, he needs someone special like you to work for him.." A seemingly overly friendly smile plastered on his face.

"Why would someone want me!? I'm nothing!" the words tumbled out of her mouth, as the 2 other girls continued to cower behind her.

"You have no idea.. princess... no idea... now come along, don't make a struggle, it'll only be futile to your friends..."

Nova bit her bottom lip, if they were close to the edge of the level, where the bell of panic was located, one ring would be enough to tell the payon guards that something was wrong, Cross had explained that there was 1 bell in every level, and were to only be rung at emergencies, and they being on the highest level, that would mean it would be the higest level of danger. Ringing the top bell meant the moonlight flower was reawakened, surely that would be distress enough for payon's most elite to come rushing to their resque.

"Okay... but promise that you wont hurt them if I come with you..."

"You have my word as a gentleman, that no harm will come to them by my hand."

Nova nodded, reassured somehow by his word, she glanced at both Mira and Mika, allowing her eyes to dart to the bell for a second, and back to them, Mika saw the brief contact and nodded firmly while Mira continued to sob uncontrollably.

As quick as she could, Nova turned and prepared to send a bolt of holy energy towards the knight. Only to meet his cold eyes glaring down at her. She did not even hear him walk! yet he was already directly behind her, picking her up by the back of her collar with one hand and pulled her up to his eye level.

"I wouldnt try that if I were you darlin."

Nova swallowed a huge lump of dirt and saliva as she caught his eyes, his smile might have been to deceive many, but his eyes showed him for what he trully was.

A heartless murderer, if she had not made him promise, would he have cut the girls down? would he even uphold his word?

"I sense that you think I am lying, young acolyte, it hurts me to think I would go back on my chilvary words." He said with dead sarcasm, as he glanced at the 2 girls, now paralyzed once more, not having the safety of Nova standing in front of them.

"Dont worry dears, as I promised, no harm will befall to you by my hands..."

A loud thump was heard, as a shadowed figure landed before Aherm.

"But I never said anything about her laying a hand on you girls, now did I?"

"How sweet Aherm, you saved them for me." Lucile muttered with dripping sarcasm.

" Oh that hurt sister, you know that you want to kill them, now what happened to that gastly priest that was with them?"

"Hmph, probly somewhere mending his wounds, I got a stab at him but he ran, to think someone from the Order would hide like a coward, although it seems that the blue pheonix hasnt lost his touch in one on one combat." Lucile muttered, showing Aherm her arm, which was slightly contorted out of shape.

"Hurts like a bitch doesnt it Lucile?"

She rolled her eyes, glancing at the exit path, where Cross stood.

"Finally closed the wound Cross, do you think you can win now that I have Nova and both the twins as hostage?"

Nova blinked, she saw the position that Lucile was in, with Mika and Mira before her, it was easy enough for the demented assassin to kill them both, but she was shaking all over, she did not dare move, and she was being hauled on the man's shoulder, her hands were not bound, nor were her feet, but she couldnt move, her body wouldnt allow her to move. She was shaking in fear of what would become to her and the others.

"HOLY LIGHT"

Cross shot his hand forward, allowing the holy magic leak out of his palm, concentrated to the point that it came out as a beam, instead of a clump of holy magic.

Lucile and Aherm dodged easily, but Cross was swifter, casting a spell of speed on himself and both Mika and Mira, yelling for them to ring the bell. And disappearing in an instant. Nova was getting sick at the pace that Aherm was moving at, she could barely see anything clearly the way the lord knight moved, the metal of his armor digging into her stomach everytime he made a jump. Cross had spotted Aherm and quickly chanted a spell Nova did not know.

"NOVA CLOSE YOUR EYES"

Nova obeyed and quickly covered her eyes with her palms, as a clinding light illuminated from his palm, she heard Aherm moan in pain and felt them falling.

Aherm's armor did no good for cushioning the fall, the metal dug into her stomach, making Nova gasp out in pain, as someone else carried her up.

"Nova, i need you to rush for the exit with Mika and Mira, I can only stall them for so long, the bell is stuck, your gonna have to run to the exit. Help wont be coming..."

Nova opened her eyes, to see Cross's kinda face, scratched up and bloody, it seemed that the fight with Lucile earlier on had done some horrible damage, one of his ear was missing, though no blood was flowing showed that he had healed the would over. Before Nova could say anything, Cross had reached into his pocket, and to her shock, brought out the beaded purse she had failed to buy earlier on, tears treatened to leak down, but she forced them down, it was no time to be crying now. Not now, not when everyone's lives were at stake.

"Go Nova, Go now!"

Cross muttered another spell that made Nova feel 10 times lighter, allowing her to dash towards the exit, where both Mika and Mira were already no where to be found.

"COME OUT LUCILE, YOU LITTLE COCKROACH, FACE ME LIKE A TRUE WARRIOR, OR IS THAT SOMETHING YOU ARE TOO AFRAID TO DO? FACE A PRIEST?"

"Pekaboo, priesty."

Nova's scream didnt have the time to be released from her throat, the lady assassin had already plunged her dagger right into Cross's chest.

"Annoying little bug, your death will be a huge relieve to me and my brother." muttered Lucile in spite, as she stabbed him repeatly, allowing her dagger to drive through skin and bones with unnatural strength.

As she removed her dagger, Nova's eyes widened more, as Aherm stood from where he fell, and raised his broad sword.

Cross showed no fear, as he faced the eyes of his maker. His eyes showed nothing but fury. But the spark of life from his eyes soon fade, as Aherm brandish his sword through his neck.

Cross was beheaded.

Cross was beheaded in front of her.

By these insane people.

She had to run, yet she could not move. She wanted to scream, yet her voice was stuck in her throat. She wanted to cry, but no tears came.

She just stood there.

When she heard more echoes of screams coming from behind her. Lucile allowed herself to release a laughter that chilled Nova to the bone. A laughter that could match the most cruel banshee. While Aherm shrugged his shoulders.

"You put traps didnt you."

"Yes dear brother, do you think I would be so stupid to not have a back up plan? Why didnt you think I did not go after those brats? My Acid trap would had had already melted them to the core of their bones now."

2 more deaths.

Mika and Mira would've been dead by now...

Yet here she knelt, knees that buckled long ago, now caked with mud and blood, and the burial soil of the cave.

She was going to be takened away.

She was going to be killed,

or worse.

But what could be worst them death?

She wondered.

The lady named Lucile approaded Nova, a satisfied smirk on her face, from the blank stare the teenage girl showed, she knew that she had done something that would scar the child forever. Could this day get any better?

"Come now Nova, lets get going now, Arashi would have already prepared a room for you." Aherm cooed as he picked her up, she didnt bother struggling anymore.

"Not a chance Aherm."

The brother and sister turned back, right before Lucile was knocked back with a jolt of revolving bolts.

"Jupiter's Thunder!!"

Lucifer muttered the ending chant as the lighting escaped from his fingers, pushing Lucile back with such force that she had crashed into a wooden house, breaking it sommore.

"Put Nova down, and you might just leave her alive." Lucifer's voice was soft, so soft, but dangerious non the less.

"You've got to be kidding old man." Aherm muttered as he drew his broad sword.

"I woulndt swing that around if I were you."

Aherm turned quickly to his side, only to be met by a massive foce to his face by a Holy Cross.

Gabriel grabbed Nova up from the fallen knight, with a nodd from his father, quickly drew back, but was halted once more by the assassin Lucile, whom had recovered from the initial shock from the Jupiter's Thunder.

But as lady luck favoured the fotunate, karma was favouring Gabriel and Lucifer now, as Luke darted from the shadow, promptly lauching himself at the lady assassin, slashing her without mercy with his Infiltrator, the tough steel forged with oridecon and platinum cut through her skin like a cutting ribbons, blood gushed out from the wound made from the deadly katar, maximazing the damage dealt.

Lucile and Aherm were outnumbered, they both knew that. They werent idiots to know whem to retreat, and retreat they did.

They had won, Nova was safe.

But at what cost?

Gabriel glanced at the shiverring girl, she was muttering words he coulndt compehand, she was repeating Cross's name again and again, while Luke lifted the headless priest, Lucifer glanced down, at the sight, trying not to remember how they had found 2 melted lumps of skeleton and flesh they had found earlier on.

Lucifer knew that the time had come,

Nova was no longer safe in Prontera.

They needed to move her, and move her quick.

EnD Of ChapTer

--


	11. Chapter 10

_Author's Note : Dahahahhaaahha I've updated! Fear my fan fic!_

_Disclaimers : I Do not bloody own Ragnarok Online. For god sakes. _

_Of Sinners and Redemptions_

_Chapter 10- The Infinum Gift._

A jolt sent through her spine caused Nova to awakened, her eyes widened briefly, adjusting to the dark surroundings around her of the unfamiliar room, panic seeped through her skin almost immidietly until she reminded herself slowly, but surely that she was no longer in her comfortable small bedroom in Prontera anymore. It amazed Nova how long it was taking her to allow herself to get use to her new surroundings of the walls beyond her. She knew that it had already been a week since she left her small house in Prontera for a secret academy deep in the Lighthazen region. She still did not know why had Gabriel's father brought her here, only that it was for her own protection. She still didn't know why she needed to be protected so badly. She hasnt seen much of the academy, only the dorm wing of her own section, nor did she have the spirite to walk around to familiaratize herself to her new surroundings. A small pang of hurt went through her cut, as sharp as a knife, a clean cut right through of the words Luke had said to her.

_"At least ill have one less burden to worry about."_

That had stung so deep, on how would her childhood friend say such a thing. Tears welded up once more in her eyes, god she was crying again. This would have been the 4th time she cried today. And the day hasnt even started yet. She didnt know how in the world was she suppose to pull herself out of the pit she had fallen into. But god she wanted to go home so badly. Yet Gabriel did not allow her. She knew it herself that it was for Luke and his own good she stayed here, where it was safe for her. Where **Those** people could not find her. That lady she had met in payon cave, the one that was suppose to kidnap her for god knows why, she had the most cruelest eyes ever, there was no pity, no remorse in those eyes, only hate and sorrow. How close she was to be caught by those people made Nova sick to her stomach.

And her own freedom costed another's life.

Her being there had cost 3 others to lose their lives.

Mira,Mika, and Cross. They were all innocent, yet that man took all of their lives away. Cross being the one who protected her till Luke, Gabriel and his father showed up. She coultnd do anything to even help her teacher, she was too afraid to move, too afraid to stand out. She was a coward. and because of that, Cross had lost his life protecting her, Mika and Mira, although mean, but still, as innocent as anyone would be.

Gone.

Because of her

All because of her.

Nova clutched her duvets tighter, biting down the sorrow that was so evident in the dark room, shutting her eyes tightly. How she hoped that she would just disappear, to fade from the world, to lessen the burdens of everyone else around her. How she wish she could just..disappear...

_**"BANG!" **_

Before Nova could continue in her downward spiral alone in the dark, the door that stood between her and the outer world gave way, Nova opened her eyes, droplets of tears crept down her cheeks as she saw a flash of silver in doorway, illuminated by the light that came from outside. She could not see the person's face in the dark, but she knew eveidently well enough that it was a girl. The sounds of her sandals clipped against the marble floor, as the figure approached her slowly. With a clap of a hand, the lights came on, showering the room in a dull silver glow.

She was the most beautiful girl Nova had ever laid eyes on.

Her hair was as pale as the moon itself, bright silver streaked with blue highlights framed her delicate heart shaped face, All scooped up into a long braid that seemed to end right above her waist. Bright golden eyes stared back at her green eyes, almost making them inferior. She could spot a blue cresaent shaped tattoo right under her right eye. The girl was not tall, nor was she short. With the help of her high platform sandals, she was around 5'7. What surprised Nova was the fact that she was almost as skinny as she was, she had a pair of particularly large breast. She was barely clothed, with a skimpy halter and a see through pants, and long robes that hung from her hips and arms. A gypsy was what Nova saw. Even the aura she emitted was so full of confident, the type of confidence that Nova would only hope to acheive. She didnt look old, in fact, she barely looked older then Nova herself. The small bells around her jingled slightly as she placed her arms on her hips, allowing a sigh to go though her tiny mouth. Oddly enough the gypsy was not tanned as those she would see everyday in Prontera dancing. She was downright fair, almost fairer then Nova herself. But being a beauty as herself she did not bother concealing the fact that she was different, yet basked into it and showed herself off to the world. Another fact that Nova hoped to acheive, a certain level of self loving.

"Look Nova, you cant stay in bed forever you know... there is a reason why you are here...and it isnt that your being punished."

She had a smooth voice, almost as smooth as her skin, yet there was a certain hidden characteristic in her voice she could not pin point. Yet, she knew exactly what to say, her voice so calming and smooth, certainly a worthy gypsy to be able to entrance Nova with just a single line. Somehow she felt better already.

"Th-th-then why am I here? Why did Gabriel bring me here? Why are those people after me? Why Why-Wh-"

"Shhh Nova, thats why your here for, for you to know why. For you to find out the reasons why you've been having dreams that always came true, why those people are after you, and more importantly, why its so important we keep you safe here, and if you keep yourself cooped in this room afraid, you will never understand. I know your afraid, and I understand you might be confused by alot of things, but trust me when I say, that you aren't the worst off in here, that they are plenty of people just like you, whose been through alot more then you have, but thats why their all here, to learn, to understand, and to protect themselves."

Nova silenced down, allowing the melodies voice to calm her senses, allowing herself to soak in the words and their meaning. The gypsy smiled, and stood up once more.

"We're gonna have a class starting in 30 minutes, get yourself ready and meet me in the 2nd door at the bottom floor, thats the class you need to be in"

Nova nodded her head, suddenly realising that she felt so much lighter, How strange it was while so many had tried to calm her nerves, the sudden appearance of the gypsy girl had made her feel more calm as she ever did before arriving here. Nova silently crepped out of bed and went for a shower. She didnt want to be late for her first class.

--

Nova pushed open the large wooden door, allowing herself into the large room that seemed to be used as a lecture hall, before her, were people of all colors and classes, from the youngest she could spot, maybe the age of 8-9 to the oldest that she could see, peoples in their late twenties and thrities, all diffrent, yet something so familiar with them all, something that draws all of these people into this one room. All in unity, all in harmony. Not a single ounce of chaos. Nova's eyes scanned around the seats, hoping to spot the familar silver haired gypsy, only in dismay she could not find her after searching the whole room. Nova quickly scurried to take a seat after another bang behind her was heard, the whole hall went into a pitch of silence as they all stared at the person who came behind her.

The gypsy arrived, scanning the whole room and smiling softly as her eyes spotted Nova. She walked down confidently, Nova edged away to make more room, hoping that the gypsy would sit beside her. To her disappointment she walked right past Nova, but her disappointment turned quickly into shock and awe. As the gypsy steped forward at the center of the room, engaging every single pair of eyes in the large hall. The hall was so quiet, Nova swear she could have heard a pin drop if she were to drop one on the floor right then and there. Another Bang echoed from the back of the hall, as everyone stared back once again, only to see a tall minstrel standing there, his messy brown hair covering an eye, a sheepish smile that spread across his face warmed everyone's heart as he stepped down to the center as well, promptly beside the silver haired gypsy. She opened her mouth to speak.

"As most of you people might know who I am, some of you might not, and I shall introduce myself once again as I always have, I am Anereas, one of the many teachers in this academy. I can see some confused stares, on how could a person like me? A young inexperienced girl, of 17 be a teacher, but most of you here would already know, that in this academy, age does not defy your power or experience. I am a gypsy, as you all can see, but I am also something more, just like each and everyone of you people here."

The room was buzzed with murmers, yet there were few who stayed quiet, as though use to the fact of hearing the same speech over and over again, she raised her hand, with almost an instant the class hushed down again. Nova could see why she could do so, there was something about her, a quiet aura of fury that she would not want to cross herself. Anereas continued when she was satisfied with the silence.

"Many of you here are confused, that I know, why have you been taken here by some people, loved ones or friends, and even maybe forcefully brought here against your will, but thus I say that this is important, that all of your presence here will help in the silent struggles in our kingdom, that is happening right here and now. Although i know that all of you people come from very different backgrounds and families, but let me ask of you people now, did you ever feel as though you were different? secluded from your life, that while you were living on, there was always something happening that you yourselves could never explain?"

More murmmers came across the room, some agreeing, yet some kept their silence.

"I will tell you the most common thing that might occur to people. Now, how many of you seem to be able to tell fortunes? That somehow guesses of other people's fate always came true? How you would always win a guessing game, perhaps a loterry or 2? Exelling in gambling and always having a keen sense of the people around you, how they felt, how they acted, and maybe in some rarer case, reading their thoughts."

Nova saw plenty of hands raised throughout the crowd. But a lone voice spoke out.

"Why do you claim such things? You forcefully removed me from my home and now you claim that some of us have super natural powers!? I for one had never experienced something like that ever before in my life! Science and rationality can explain these all!"

It was a male professor who spoke out, Nova could see all eyes turning to him, away from the gypsy. He was around her age as well, but with long green haired tied behind a low pony tail, purple eyes stared back from the glasses that he wore.

Anereas brieftly looked down at her sheet of paper, flipping through some notes, that so happened to be profiles of all the people in the room.

"Ahhh an interesting one out of the bunch, Dante, child prodgity of the holy shadow guild, it seems that you possess the power of foresight i believe?"

"Nonsense, I have never once looked into the future with the all seeing eye, god knows power like that is only for those who can handle it..."

"So your saying that you can't?"

Dante shrugged slightly, his shoulders slanting ever so, Nova could tell he didn't expect an answer like that. A smile curved onto the gypsy's face as she flipped through more of the documents idlly.

"Lets see... Dante, answer me this then, have you ever experienced black out sometimes? Dreaming of things that is somehow related to you, yet so far away? That sometimes you could feel as though something bad was going to happen? And when you do feel so, it always do? Do you sometimes feel as though you could see through a person's mask? Tell whether or not a person was lying? or hesitant on a certain behaviour? Being able to pick out emotions that most people cant?"

The green haired proffessor was silent, but eventualy nodded his head, allowing the gypsy to make her point.

"That, my friend, is another form of foresight, because off its limitless pyschic energy, forsight could come in any form, as for rarer cases like mine, the power to see the future, and in Dante's case, which is the more common one, to be able to sense hidden emotions and pick out people's thoughts."

The crowd in the room was tense, Nova guessed as much that the people would be more convinced now that she had already poited out so many points. But it was strange on how Aneares would know of her gifts, yet she had no clue on how hers work, if she had one that is...

Another hand was raised in the group, this time coming from a blonde in the crowd, Nova noticed that she too was an acolyte like herself.

"How do you know that your foresight is the one that would allow you too peer in the future?"

"Good question... Ehh... Reina, as you see, seeing the future doesnt nessaceray mean you can predict when you can see it or how long in the future you can see, in my case, I started having foresight even since I reached puberty, and for me, the farthest I can see in the future is only 5 minutes away from the present time. So in short to say, this gives me total advantage in combat situations, but not in predicting the far future, in cases the rarest form of foresight I have even seen was a wizard I knew not long ago, he could see a months time in the future, but then his power came in a huge price, and because of his own carelessness, he now lies 6 feet below us all. That is why controlling and keeping your powers a secret is so important, because believe me when I say... That they are people out there hunting you, and they are people out there experimenting on you, and they will find you, torture you, and kill you, if you were not to take the most caution."

A chill ran down Nova's spine when Aneares muttered those last words, apparently it had already begun to happen to her, that was why she was here in the first place... But what had she done to reveal herself to having power she didn't even know she possessed? The unknown power that sent her 5000 miles away from home, and from Luke, and Gabriel. 5000 miles from her parent's grave, and the more newly dugged, Cross's grave. Nova subconciously grabbed onto the butterfly purse in her pocket, the purse that Cross had bought for her, the purse he gave her before he was murdered in cold blood by that man. How she wish she could only remember his face.

She could not even remember the face of the man who killed her mentor and the 2 acolytes that were with her... Gabriel's father had told her it was because of the other lady with him that made her forget, or rather, push the memories of them to the back of her mind, another person who weilded power, and yet she did not hesitate to use them for evil, for her own personal gain, with no hesitation once so ever.

"Nova, Reina, Dante, I want the 3 of you to stay back, the rest of you can leave to your quarters or visit around the academy, lecturers are everywhere in case you need some help in councelling, and the class scedules will be out and posted at noon tomorrow at the main hall, till then you are free to do what you like, class dismissed."

--

"What do you mean I CANT SEE HER?"

Luke fummed as he paced through the narrow living room of his home in Prontera. Gabriel sighed once more, rubbing his temples with his fingers as he explained the situation to the assassin cross once more.

"Look, I'm not happy with the arrangement either Lucas, but its for her own good, she needs to be with people who can teach her and help her with her powers..''

"WHAT POWERS? why the hell arent I even informed with this kinda things for god bloody sake!? Shin and Aneares are there with her!! Why can't I-"

"Because you idiot, both of them are undercovered and assigned from the assassin guild themselves to keep Nova safe, and both of them are the best undercover assassin's the the whole guild..."

"Keep Nova safe from WHAT? or rather Whom!?"

"Look Lucas, I wish i could tell you more but..."

"Shut the Fuck up Gabriel, stop calling me Lucas, Its Luke, and why do you know so much about the assassin's guild all of the sudden? Or do you have something to hide as well?"

Gabriel grunted frustratingly and ran his fingers through his hair, brushing his blonde bangs aside, Luke was glaring daggers at his way, and whether or not, he was going to find out about Nova's condition sooner or later.

So let it be later then, he didn't want the immature self centered son of a bitch know too much too fast.

"Look Luke, I don't know all the details too Ok? But you just gotta trust my father on this, after all he saved your life too..."

"SHUT UP, No one saved my life that day, No one."

By the tone of Luke's voice, Gabriel knew that the conversation was over, true enough it was a low blow to bring out his painful past, but in doing so he opted Luke to be Luke to shut down his emotion system when spoken about the more painful memories. And if that was what it took to keep him silent for a bit more longer. A little white lie and a few manipulative words cant hurt THAT much. Besides, Luke would have to learn eventually to stop depending on the younger acolyte anyways.

--

"Ok guys, there's a reason why I asked you 3 too stay behind, now don't freak or anything, but I'm doing this only because among this whole batch, only the 3 of you were brought here because you have already been discovered and attacked, along with attempts to be kidnapped." Aneares muttered, her voice getting lower as the 3 closed in on her.

"Who are these people? the ones who attacke- I mean, tried to kidnap us?" Dante piped, his eyes flashed with an emotion Nova couldnt pick out.

"Patience dante, all in time, you will find out, but right now, you 3 are assigned to me and Shin here to train and tutor your powers, because frankly, your powers are the closest thing to ours, and with our experience its best if we guide all 3 off you"

"Yea, that all well and all, but what powers do they have?" Dante muttered, pointing to both Nova and the blonde acolyte known as Reina.

This time it was the minstrel who answered.

"For Reina's case, her power is more similiar to mine, for my power, I see through a person's eyes. Meaning if I touched you, I could see what you see, and feel what you feel, but in the more advance stages, with a single touch, I could manipulate your emotions and even in rarer cases, your movements, so apparently my powers are most Synt with Aneares's because of her abilities to peer in the future for a short time, thus giving both us the the power of foresight as long as i remain in contact with her in anyway."

"And for Nova... she is gifted with Foresight, like I am, but in her case, hers is the most pure, and can be magnified to whenever she wants."

"You-you mea..n"

The gypsy nodded.

Nova's eyes widened.

"Yes, you have Infinate Foresight, you can peer into the future, as far as you can, or as recent as you can, you have the most powerful foresight power known to man kind, as for now."

--

Nova was in shock,

she, the more powerful foresight holder in the whole Rune Midgard? Proposterous! She couldnt even see anything before, much less now of all time, it wasn't as though she would want to see her own future... it was too scary, what if she saw something about herself she didn't want to see? Like herself dying, it could kill any person with a right mind to know the date of their death. That would only let them live in a votex of self pity, to know your own death time would be sentencing your soul to the grim reaper himself, Nova had once read a book of a man who saw his own death, and spent the rest of his life trying to avoid it, but because of his obsession, it had inavietly lead to his death, as predected. She would not want to end up like the man in the book. Wasting life away because of what he saw in the future.

Yet her gift bore so much power, as Aneares said.

"Don't you know why they're so many people with gifts like these, especially foresight are hunted?"

Nova shooked her head, as well as her new friend Reina. But Dante, who seemed more knowledgable answered.

"As the quotes say, those who have knowledge, have power. And to be able to see in the future is a never ending pool of knowledge. You can predict what will happen in the market, what will sell well, make investments, prevent monster attacks, find new treasure, and most inportantly, spy on the King of Rune Midgard himself. With the power you supposively have, you can see them all. Thus, making you the most knowledgable person in the world, and the most powerful... "

Dante looked away as he said those words, his hand covering half his face, as though he was mourning somehow.

"Power like this shoulndt even exist... it is too much for one person to have... power like this should only be held by god... how in the world did humanity start to mutate like this?" Reina muttered quietly.

"But I'm still not convinced that you can keep control on your foresight everytime, it has to take intense concentration..."

Aneares sighed, and stood up, facing the professor, as both Reina and Nova followed her movements, Shin rolled his eyes back and sighed.

"If you do not believe me then Dante, then shall we have a duel?"

Dante's devil ears perked up, as he glanced at the shorter gypsy, her face was dead serious. Nova would think so, it seemed that the girl was wiser beyond her age, and she indeed took the work she was doing now very seriously.

"Do not be afraid that you will hurt me, magically or psysically I am far more advance then your level."

That served to irritate the proffessor ever so slightly as he stood to his full height.

"Fine then, gypsy, we shall have a duel."

Nova had never seen a formal duel before, but it seemed as though it would have been intense, the way that Dante was looking at Aneares.

"On your mark Shin."

The minstrel nodded and raised his hand, while sending a small wink to both Reina and Nova, causing the two girls to blush beet read.

"The Duel will start as soon as my hat touch the floor."

Both duelist nodded as the tall minstrel removed his Beanie and threw it in the air.

It seemed as though time slowed down for Nova, like everything was moving in slow motion, Nova found herself suddenly spacing out, as though she was plummet into a tunnel of darkness, allowing her to see something in the distant, the end of the dark tunnel was a light, a moving picture, like a movie.

She saw Aneares removing her whip as soon as the beanie touched the ground and throwing it towards Dante, the hilt of the whip would had hit him hard on the stomach, causing him to loose concentration. He was suppose to be memorizing a spell, as well as prepare to launch a fire bolt. But were all cancelled as soon as her whip hilt knocked him flat on the stomach.

Just as quickly as the tunnel came, Nova was sucked back into reality, the tunnel quickly disappearing from sight. Nova blinked 3 times, as though she was suddenly shot out of a day dream.

She saw the beanie being tossed again. Odd, didnt it happen just now?

Her eyes widened as the scene replayed once more to her, as the beanie touched the floor, Aneares's hand was already on her whip hilt, and already tossing it towards Dante, who surely enough, took the hilt to the stomach, and cancelling his casting and memorization.

"I SAW IT! I SAW IT!!"

Nova couldnt help but to scream, Dante seemed shocked, as well as Reina, who jumped slightly when she yelled, but both Shin and Aneares simply smiled, as though they were expecting it.

"You mean you SAW me seeing into the future?" Nova asked while scratching her head, it all seemed too confusing to her.

"No silly, I saw you screaming 'I SAW IT I SAW IT' that was why i wasnt surprise." Aneares added, with a small smile.

"But if you knew it was going to happen, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Nova, if I told you, then indirectly I would be changing the future, so a time paradox might happen, thats why part and partial of having the power of foresight is so dangerous, any small thing you do can change the future, if I had told Dante that I knew he was going to cast a fire spell first, he might change his mind and cast a cold spell, thus dispelling what I saw in the future earlier on, thus changing it, in my earlier vision, I did see Dante casting the fire spell, but instead of throwing my whip, I dodged it, but when I did, Dante would have casted a Frost Driver, thus freezing me into a ice berg, and ceasing our duel. So i changed the future to my victory instead of my defeat."

"I still dont understand."

"Dont worry, it takes time to understand everything really, it took Neanea here nearly 2 years to grasp the basic understandings of foresight, in turth, she had only just mastered her real powers around 6 months ago." shin added cheerfully. While Aneares shot him a dirty look.

"I'm a teacher here, as you are, we're equal in sense. Right now." She snorted

Nova glanced to both Dante and Reina whom both shrugged helplessly back.

Shin laughed a heartly one, allowing his hand to run through Aneares's hair, she didnt seem to mind, her focus had been altered to Reina's profile page.

"I was the one who brought her here to hone her powers, so in a sense, I was the one who saved her." he added, when she swatted his hand away, which only provoked the minstrel to laugh more.

"Reina, you've been here slightly longer then both Dante and Nova havent you? Why don't you show them around, I need to deal with some matters with Shin, you guys are free to go till tomorrow's class."

Nova wanted to ask her more questions, but she knew it had to wait till tomorrow, as Aneares already dismissed them with a brush of her hand.

--

"I thought we were suppose to keep an eye on them?"

"Don't worry Shin, there's a reason why I stuck all three of them together..."

"Hmmm, may I see?"

Aneares looked up to his handsome features, allowing a small smile to creep on her lips.

"Sure, hold on my hand tight now..."

"Awww, you know I can see much better if our touches were more intimate..."

Aneares snorted as Shin laughed.

"You just want a free kiss dont you? Don't you have other girls to chase?"

"Well I do, but you still kiss better then they do."

"Hold on my hand, or you dont get to see no nothing, you only get those looks when we're on missions."

"Well Teqniqually, this IS a mission, undercover and all, but still, a mission..."

"Oh god, you are so Annoying, if your that Turned on, Go and wank yourself, i cant believe you saved my life."

"You know you love me."

"Just hold my hand and see the bloody vision or I will see Pain in your future."

"Ok, ok, your so shrill for a 17 year old."

--

"I've never seen you in the church before, when did you become a full fledge acolyte?"

Reina gave Nova a sweet smile as she answered

"I graduated last year, I'm suppose to apply for my priestess change last month, but something happened...and I ended up here."

"Oh..." was all Nova could muster, remembering that what Aneares told them, that they were the only 3 that were discovered and attack, had Reina's or Dante's attack been as worse as hers were?

"Well, I was brought here last week, when my body and myself were ambushed when I was training in the Mjolnir mountains." Dante replied.

"But I've never used my powers before..."

"Its not about whether or not you use them, or rather how you hide them, when I came to this academy I could barely feel any sort of power from most of the people here, only Yours and Reina's were the most outstanding ones, even Aneares and Shin didn't emit as much power as both of you guys did, or in this case, maybe the 3 of us did."

"Do you think that Shin and Aneares could hide their powers?"

"I'm pretty clear on that, seeming that most of the teachers here don't emit much power." Dante replied.

It seemed amongst the 3, Dante was the more knowledgable one, Reina seemed as clueless as she was. But somehow, Nova felt so much safer being with people who she did not need to fear she would hurt, they were all like her.

It was like discovering a family all over again.

--

EnD Of ChApTer

_Authors Note : Hehe, Like the story so far? it think this would explain quite alot, but there are more twists to come! R & R ppl!! everytime you dont review, a cute bunny somewhere on earth dies a horrible death. O.O_


End file.
